


Symbiosis

by Hana (SecretSmile101)



Series: Symbiosis [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bisexual Female Character, Caning, Chains, Consensual Kink, D/s, Dildos, Epic Romance, F/F, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Fire play, Hair-pulling, Ice, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Punching, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, Wax Play, Whipping, swanqueen - Freeform, vampire gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSmile101/pseuds/Hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina & Emma are in a secret BDSM relationship, but how long can it last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Custody

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome. 
> 
> This takes place after the events of season 3 (except there was no Elsa in the finale) and before the events of season 4. Emma only ever kissed Hook once in Neverland. Regina and Robin never happened at all. 
> 
> I wanted to write some BDSM fanfic that reflects the kind of kink I do in real life; scenes full of affection and pain and laughter. Scenes where both parties involved have loads of fun. Where you improvise with what's available. Scenes that involve more than the stereotype of handcuffs and blindfolds! 
> 
> Curious about BDSM and want to try it in real life? Try joining FetLife and consider going to a local munch. (A casual meet up for people interested in kink which is held in a cafe or a bar.) However, as with anything risky please learn as much as you can and stay as safe as you can before meeting anyone or trying anything new. I haven't put anything in the story that I haven't done or wouldn't do but please don't take what I've written as a guide or a starting point. For the sake of fantasy my Emma & Regina play very hard! Hard doesn't equal better, it's just what they like. Besides they could always use magic if something goes wrong, so the risks aren't quite the same for them as they are for us.
> 
> Anyway...I wrote this whilst listening to the following songs, you might like them too:  
> Fineshrine, Purity Ring  
> Gooey, Glass Animals  
> Glory Box, Portishead  
> Teardrop, Massive Attack  
> Beggin for Thread, Banks  
> Yellow Flicker Beat, Lorde
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Update 06/06/16  
> 10,000 hits, holy guacamole thank you all for your support.
> 
> Update 25/03/18  
> Over 14,000 hits. Thank you, you legends!
> 
> *Please keep sharing the link if you like this fic.*  
> Every time you recommend this to someone a kitten is born.
> 
> This was my first multi-chapter story so bear with it during the first few chapters, the writing and the plot improves a lot throughout the story. :)
> 
> Tumblr: hannah8bee  
> Twitter: hannahbeeblogs  
> (DM me there for FetLife username)

Regina appeared in the doorway of the Sheriff's office in a puff of dark smoke and leant against the doorframe with her arms folded. In one of her hands she held a cuff that stopped the wearer from using magic. Her heart was racing. She was going to enjoy tonight very, very much. 

Emma was sat with her back to the door, slowly searching through previous cases in her filing cabinet. She jumped when Regina said good evening. 

"You're late Miss Swan." Emma looked alarmed. 

"I messaged you." she replied. "I said I was too busy to play tonight, remember?"

Regina shook her head slowly in mock disappointment. She threw the cuff over and gave Emma the 'do as you're told look'.  
"Put this on. I need you leave some space between the cuff and your wrist." Emma looked at it for a few seconds before obeying. Regina knew it wasn't easy for her to let her guard down and hand over control of both her magic and her body, but the fact that she did anyway made receiving her submission infinitely more meaningful. Regina was the only person she'd submit to. 

"Get me some coffee." Regina ordered. Before Emma had chance to slip out the side door to the kitchenette Regina used magic to turn the lock, forcing Emma to squeeze past her awkwardly. She loved messing with Emma's carefully constructed composure.

"Put it on the desk in front of the cells." As soon as Emma had put her drink down Regina walked over, grabbed Emma by the hair and dragged her towards the cell bars shoving her body against them. Emma cried out, then gasped when Regina used magic to remove everything she was wearing.

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't going to use magic when we played either!"

"I guess I changed my mind." Regina replied. She grabbed Emma's wrist and tied a single column tie around it using a short length of rope she had in her pocket. She then secured the end to one of the bars allowing Emma a little arm movement for comfort. She did the same on the other side so Emma was restrained with her chest pressing against the bars and her back left exposed for Regina. The Queen picked up Graham's shoelace from the pile of Emma's clothing on the floor then placed her hand on Emma's back. "I'd like to put this on your ankle whilst we play to keep it away from the ropes. Is that ok?" 

"Yes." Emma replied.

"I'm sorry I took it off. I cast the spell without thinking."

"It's ok." She reassured.

After tying it on Regina stepped back to stare. It was unbelievable how hot Emma looked; helpless and shivering slightly from the cold. She ran her hands all over her, occasionally digging her nails in and grinning every time she made Emma gasp and moan. She stroked Emma's hair back from her face and placed a kiss on the side of her forehead. "I love that you're mine." she whispered. 

Regina took a seat at the desk and drank her coffee whilst she enjoyed the view. She was tempted to start hurting Emma right away but knew she'd get much more satisfaction from watching and waiting. Emma would grow more and more uneasy at being left naked and restrained in her workplace. Regina had locked the doors and stopped the CCTV of course. Emma might've assumed she’d done that but she wouldn't know for sure. Regina knew she wouldn't ask in order to avoid doing anything that showed vulnerability. Regina loved a stubborn, fiercely independent sub. It was so much more fun to smash their walls down. 

"Well..?" asked Emma. "Are you gonna do anything or are you just gonna sit and look at me all night?" Regina continued to sip her coffee in silence. "Where's your kit bag? You haven't even brought-"

"Do I need to gag you Miss Swan?" Regina interrupted.

"No."

"No what?"

"I'm not saying it."

"You will later." Regina promised. She drained the last of her coffee, stood up and paced slowly behind Emma whilst she unbuttoned and rolled up her shirt sleeves. The brunette began slapping Emma's ass and thighs over and over again. Hard enough to make the skin red, but not hard enough to make her cry out...yet. When her arm started to ache Regina began punching her submissive instead, taking care not to force Emma's body too roughly against the bars. 

Emma gave the sweetest little grunts of pain.

Once Regina grew bored of using her hands she stopped and surveyed the room, looking for anything she could use to bruise Emma with. She wanted her black and blue tonight. She laughed when she found a long shoe horn in one of the desk drawers. Then she noticed Emma was trying to brace herself for whatever was coming next and laughed again. 

Regina kicked her ankles apart and began sliding the curved side of the shoe horn back and forth between Emma's legs, feeling satisfied when her sub couldn't stop herself from reacting anymore and began moaning in pleasure. Regina pulled it out and began using it to hit Emma's arms and ass and thighs again. Tapping at first then slowly increasing the strength of the blows until she was leaving angry marks and bruises. She loved the cries of pain Emma was making. So delicious to the ear. Especially when she whacked Emma on the inside of her thighs to make her squeal and squirm and pull against the ropes. She pretended to stop beating her whilst she ran her hands all over Emma's body again. Then she drew her arm back and hit Emma so hard she made her scream in pain and start crying. "That last one was for chopping down my apple tree with a chainsaw." Emma burst out laughing, so Regina whacked her again. 

"You're getting very turned on by all of this Miss Swan."

"No comment."

Regina undid the ropes and turned her round; enjoying that she was trembling now and was too worn down to resist her. She secured her wrists the same way as she did before, then slapped her hard across the face and walked off in search of another weapon. 

Life had a funny way of working out sometimes. She'd spent decades trying to make the Charmings suffer as much as possible, yet ended up living a life of guilt after falling for their daughter whose life she'd ruined as a result of the curse. Once she'd changed and amended her evil ways she was served the perfect means of getting revenge; all she'd have to do was take a photo of Emma during a scene and show it to Snow. Regina would never forget the night Emma knocked at her door holding her police issue handcuffs from work. Her face had burned with shame when she first begged Regina to hurt her. "You can't ever, ever tell my parents about this." she said afterwards. "They'd never understand. They'd see an Evil Queen grooming and abusing their daughter. It'd destroy them." 

Regina brought her thoughts back to the present moment. She found a metal ruler and began raining blows down on Emma's thighs again. Emma tired more quickly this time, and it wasn't long before she was crying from the pain again and pleading for Regina to stop. So Regina threw the ruler behind her, wrapped one hand round Emma's throat and began rubbing Emma's clit with her fingers. Sometimes she stopped moving her hand just to tease Emma and hear her whimper in frustration. Sometimes she brought her hand up from in between Emma's legs to rub and pinch her nipples. Regina felt euphoric from having so much power and control. She didn't stop until she'd made Emma throw her head back and come several times. 

Once she'd finished she pulled the ropes off and guided Emma to the floor. She held her and stroked her hair until her breathing slowed, and retied the shoelace where it belonged.

"Don't forget your manners Miss Swan." she said, taking off the cuff that magic prevented Emma from removing herself. 

"Thank you Your Majesty." she mumbled. Regina felt a massive rush of pleasure in response. 

After a while they both regained their senses and Regina helped Emma to stand. "Please can I go clean myself up?" Emma asked. 

"Sure."

While Emma was in the bathroom Regina washed her hands and the shoehorn then tidied away everything that she’d used in the scene. When Emma returned Regina feigned interest in the notice board so Emma could get dressed without feeling too embarrassed. She knew she always found it hard afterwards. 

So did Regina. She always needed more than Emma wanted her to give. She longed to take her home and tell her how she felt. She wondered if Emma had any idea of just how much she loved her. How much she enjoyed beating her up too.

"Eat something when you get home." Regina instructed. 

"I will."

"You should take it easy tomorrow, you'll be sore."

"I know."

"Don't forget to keep your back and arms covered for the next week or so."

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone else see the bruises." 

"Are you going to make eye contact with me again tonight Miss Swan or shall I just get used to looking at the side of your head?"

Emma blushed and rolled her eyes like a teenager. She went back into her office, winced when she sat down and sighed at the files on her desk with her head in hands. Regina put some chocolate and a glass of water in front of her. "You don’t need to stay late tonight." she said to Emma. "I'm pretty sure I know who's behind the burglaries you've been investigating."

"Oh, who is it?"

"I ran into Belle earlier. She was on her way to see you. A man had just been into the shop trying to sell some antique silverware that clearly didn't belong to him." Regina pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "It's ridiculously easy to track down people in Storybrooke, especially when they’re this stupid. Here's his name and address." 

"Thank you." Emma said gratefully.

"I'll check in on you tomorrow." 

"Ok." 

"You were great tonight." Regina said. "You really pleased me."

Emma smiled behind her hands but her face reddened even more. She kept her eyes firmly fixed on her files. Regina walked over and pulled Emma's head back using her hair. 

"Regina!" she whimpered. 

"Stop by my house next Wednesday at midnight. Henry and your parents should be asleep by then." she said.

"Yes Regina."

"Address me by my proper title." She ordered.

"I'm not saying it again!"

"Fine. But remember next time I won't be so lenient.” she said. “Good night Miss Swan." Regina waved her hand to unlock the doors and restart the CCTV then disappeared. 

Emma pocketed the piece of paper Regina gave her and shuffled home.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't always hide how you feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome. 
> 
> ETA: It seems that many people are uncomfortable with the level of violence in the BDSM scene. If that's true for you, then I'd encourage you to keep reading past this because the BDSM isn't as hardcore in the remaining 7 instalments and they do aftercare in chapter 3!
> 
> This chapter/Emma finding Regina in the bathroom was inspired by this photo (phwoar!!) - - > https://instagram.com/p/9hgEz1N5Ih/ Consider this the outfit Regina was wearing to Granny's that night.

Emma noticed, for the second time that evening, that Regina was no longer in the room. The first time she’d assumed she was merely standing out of eyesight or using the toilet but the second gave her cause for concern. She found Henry, who told her with his mouth full of cake that Regina went home because was feeling ill. Emma didn’t buy it. If she was unwell she’d have said something before leaving so she told Henry she’d be right back and dashed out of Granny’s.

Mary Margaret asked David if she should go after her but David shook his head with a sad smile. “She’ll come back later.” he said. “Here, hold Neal whilst Henry & I get the next game started.” 

Emma knocked on Regina’s door but there was no answer. She checked there was no one in the street behind her before using magic to let herself in. “Regina!” she called. “I know you’re home.” After some searching she found her dom staring lifelessly at her own reflection in the bathroom. 

“Regina, what’s going on?”

“Nothing. I felt unwell so I decided to leave early.”

“But it’s my birthday.”

“And for that I’m sorry.” Regina said quietly. “But there’s not much I can do about it.”

“Well you seemed fine last night.”

“Emma please.” 

She felt utterly panicked. Something really bad must have happened if Regina didn’t want to tell her out of fear of ruining her evening. She wouldn’t even turn away from the mirror to look at her. Emma suddenly realised; “This is about us isn’t it?”

“You should head back to Granny’s.” Regina said. “It’s complicated. It can wait until tomorrow when we-” 

“You’re getting rid of me.” Emma blurted out.

“No. It’s not what you think.” But Regina didn’t get to say any more as Emma was already backing out of the bathroom.

Emma turned and rushed downstairs and out of the front door head spinning chest heaving. Nausea overwhelmed her. She hurried away from the house towards the forest kicking herself for being so stupid. Stupid for letting herself fall for her. She must have said something or done something wrong. She must have displeased her. She was never going to be good enough. Regina had humoured her desires but nothing more. How could she have ever hoped it would be more? 

Regina must have felt too sorry for her to say anything sooner. She must have relished the chance to shame and embarrass her. Emma wondered how many people knew. Even her father had been looking at her differently lately. Emma felt mortified. Her cheeks burned with humiliation. Regina was probably sat at home laughing. Smirking over the fact that Emma had followed her worrying that something had happened when she just didn’t want to be in the same room as her any more.

Once she reached the forest she ran out of energy to go much further, so she pulled the chain Regina had given her a few weeks ago off from round her waist and threw it down in disgust. She began hitting the nearest tree over and over again in self-loathing. God she’d been so foolish. She knew better than to trust anyone or let them in. It never worked out. People meant well but it never lasted. The saviour was apparently cursed to make everybody else’s happy endings happen without ever knowing what it was like to live her own. She thought of all the play sessions she’d spent submitting to Regina. How serving her and trying to please her had seeped into her everyday routine too. How could she co-parent Henry with her now? She couldn’t help but imagine how much it would hurt to see Regina with someone else. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder. “Emma.” Regina said quietly. “You didn’t give me a chance to finish.”

“I didn’t need to.” Emma pushed her arm away. “So you’d better go.” She started desperately wiping her cheeks with her hands. 

“I need to talk to you.” Regina said.

“And I need you to leave me alone. I can’t believe you followed me.”

“Well it’s a good job I did. And I’m not going anywhere until I’ve explained how I feel.”

“Well I don’t care so just fuck off already, please!” Emma pleaded.

“I have feelings for you.” Regina confessed.

Emma’s head hurt. She brought her hands up to rub her temples. “What on Earth are you talking about?” 

“That’s why I *was* going to stop playing with you.” Regina said. Emma’s face screwed up in pain at the thought. “It hurt too much to be with you because I thought you didn’t feel the same as I did.” she continued. “It was unbearable. I could run my hands all over you. Strip you bare and beat you. Restrain you. Make you come. Have you serve me. But I couldn’t do this.” She stepped closer, held Emma's head in her hands and kissed her. Emma felt confused. Overwhelmed by Regina’s desire.

“But you never said anything.” Emma questioned.

“I thought if you knew then it would be over, that you only wanted someone to meet your needs and nothing more. I had to guarantee that person was me.”

“Of course it’s you.” she said. “It’s always been you.” One day she’d have to say that to her face instead of mumbling it at the floor.

Regina pushed her against a tree and began kissing her. She started on her mouth then trailed kisses everywhere she could reach, exploring Emma’s body with her lips and tongue. Emma pretty much melted in her arms, still dizzy from disbelief at how quickly things had changed. 

Regina ran her hands down Emma’s body. “Where’s your chain?”

“Oh I erm-”

“Did I give you permission to take it off?”

“No but-”

“Did you want to stop serving me?”

“Of course not!”

“Then you must need reminding of the rules.” 

Before Emma had a chance to respond Regina had spun her round and shoved her against the tree again. Emma felt turned on already, despite knowing how much trouble she was in. Regina restrained her wrists round the tree with a length of chain so Emma was hugging the trunk, unable to move. Not being able to see what Regina was doing added to her excitement. And her fear. 

She heard Regina unzip her dress and felt it being pulled down, leaving her exposed where potentially anyone could walk by and see them. Regina grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her head back like she always did. She never seemed to tire of it.

“Who do you belong to?” she demanded.

“I’m yours Your Majesty.” Emma felt surprised at how much easier it was to say it this time. 

Regina let her go then walked off. Emma wasn’t sure what she was doing but she could feel Regina’s energy from where she stood. She heard the sound of a branch snapping and ducked her head when she felt Regina behind her. God this was going to hurt.

The blows came thick and fast and never seemed to end. She cried out and begged Regina to wait or give her a break. To stop hitting her in the same place. She’d do anything she said, but nothing she said seemed to have the desired effect. She felt something warm and sticky trickle down the backs of her thighs. Was it sweat? Blood? She was glad the tree was holding her up. 

Regina pushed Emma to her knees and began caning the soles of her feet with the same thin branch. She pushed Emma's head against the tree with her free hand. “If I give you an order you don’t ever disobey me.” she said, still hitting her feet. Emma was too busy shrieking in pain to answer. “And if you find that you can’t fulfil an order or you no longer want to do something we’ve agreed on you come and talk to me first.” She stopped hitting her. “Is that clear?”

Emma was still in tears so it took her a while before she could speak. “Yes Your Majesty." She said. I promise.”

Regina walked off to get something again. The sudden silence seemed so loud.

Emma jumped at the feeling of something cold and slithery on her arm. Regina must have found the chain on the forest floor. She began trailing it over Emma’s back and round her neck.

“Do you want me to put this back on?” Regina asked, like she was offering to buy her a drink or something. Emma was astonished at how she could make something so important sound so casual after the beating she’d just given her. 

“Yes please Your Majesty.”

“And why should I, after the disrespect you’ve just shown me by flinging it in the dirt?” Regina placed a foot on Emma’s shin and dug her heel in. Emma hissed in pain.

“Please Your Majesty, I need it.” Emma hated revealing something so private but couldn’t bear the thought that Regina might make her wait days or weeks before locking it back on. “I’m sorry I took it off." she continued. "I thought you didn’t want me.”

Regina didn’t address what she’d just said. Emma suspected this was deliberate so she seemed more intimidating and powerful by appearing indifferent. It worked.

Regina bent down so her mouth was right next to her ear; “I want to lock it on this time using magic that only I can remove. Is that something you’d like?” 

“Yes.” Emma said. 

Regina stood up again. “I’m sorry I didn’t hear you.” It was good that Regina couldn’t see Emma’s expression very clearly at that point because the scathing look on her face from being made to say it again would have surely earned her another blow. Emma knew Regina had her hand cupped round her ear right now, despite the fact that she could hear perfectly fine.

“Please Your Majesty.” Emma said louder this time. “Please lock it back on.”

“Very well.” 

Emma winced in pain again when Regina stepped off her shin.

There was a small flash of light and suddenly it was there again. Emma felt relief wash over her at seeing the small, silver chain wrapped round her waist once more. A symbol of her submission to Regina, and Regina’s control over her. Only the two of them knew it was there. 

Regina scraped the top of her shoe along the back of Emma's thigh, then wiped it in between Emma's legs causing her to inhale sharply. Her eyes widened in surprise.  


Regina pretended not to notice and took a photo of her on her phone so she could show Emma the welts and bruises later. She felt sad she’d have to hide them shortly. 

“We’d better get you cleaned up.” she said removing the chains. "But first you need to lick my shoe clean. You've made it filthy." Emma was about to protest that the state of Regina's footwear had nothing to do with her but decided to put her head down and get to work instead; Regina had the branch in her hand again. She swore she heard Regina chuckling. 

When she'd finished licking it clean Regina told her kneel for a while in order to rest. She helped her stand when she was ready and used an antiseptic wipe on her thighs whilst laughing at how much discomfort it caused her. It stung like a bitch. She helped Emma back into her dress and heels before fixing her make up with a wave of her hand. 

“I’ve just healed the scratches from the tree bark on your face but your dress will cover the rest of the marks. I’ll enjoy watching you trying to sit down tonight.” Regina smirked. "No using magic to heal those."

She kissed Emma again. “I still can’t believe I can do this.” she said.

“I still can’t believe you want to.” Emma replied. 

“Do you really feel something for me?” Regina asked. 

Emma nodded, and noticed Regina had been crying tonight too. 

“Thank you for coming after me.” Emma said. “I owe you an apology. I’m sorry for running off and for swearing at you. I should have trusted you, instead I pushed you away *and* made a fool of myself by over reacting.”

Regina gave a slight nod to show she understood the reasons for Emma’s actions. “Thank you, and I’m sorry I left your party early. Do you feel ready to go back yet?”

Emma had completely forgotten it was her birthday. “Oh shit, how long have we been gone?!”

“About 90 minutes.”

“There’s no way we can go back without explaining to everyone where we’ve been.” She said.

“How about we tell them we've been investigating strange lights coming from the forest?” Regina suggested. “Or chasing monsters in the dark?” She transported them both back into Storybrooke just round the corner from Granny’s. “It’s definitely time for some birthday cake.” Regina said as they walked in through the door.

“That’s if Henry hasn’t eaten it all yet.” Emma replied with a smile.


	3. Confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have become lost under a massive pile of fluff with this one. 
> 
> But just in case you want *even more* fluffage, listen to Mirrorball by Elbow whilst reading the scene in Regina's bedroom!  
> (Lyrics = http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/elbow/mirrorball.html)
> 
> In case anyone doesn't know, this is what Vampire gloves look like:  
> https://cdn-img-0.wanelo.com/p/851/f08/b4e/02e99262049e766f649e29f/x354-q80.jpg
> 
> The above link *should* take you to a blank white page with a photo of a leather glove on.  
> Nothing too shady. The image is from a shopping site.

Regina had just settled into bed when she saw the security light flash on outside. It had been happening a lot lately, which was strange as it never used to. She knew it was probably just a small animal or something but you could never be too careful in Storybrooke. This was a town that had seen monsters and dragons after all. Annoyed at being disturbed she sighed, dragged herself out of bed, put on her robe and materialised silently in the kitchen. She crept over to the window, hand raised ready for attack. 

"It's alright. It's just me." Emma whispered from behind her. "Is Henry asleep?"

Regina nodded and folded her arms. "Shouldn't you be tucked up in bed at this hour Miss Swan?" she asked. She wasn’t entirely joking; Emma looked exhausted. 

"I wanted to see you." Emma said, smiling. Regina felt the same.

Before asking why she’d come round Regina questioned Emma about her journey over. Did her parents see her leave? Had she run into anyone on the way? Did she tell anyone she was coming round?

"No, no and no. Don't worry Regina everything's fine." she replied. 

"Well despite being annoyed that you've just broken into my house for the second night in a row," Regina made sure she placed emphasis on the word second, "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you." She started pouring herself a glass of wine. "And before you start making your panic face again don't worry, it's nothing serious. I just wanted to check in with you." She took a plate of leftovers out the fridge, heated it up and placed it on the table. "Here eat this. You look like you’re in need of some sustenance." 

“So do you.” Emma pointed out. 

Regina couldn’t argue with that. She got some food for herself and took a seat opposite Emma whilst drinking a large mouthful of wine. She had tried not to think about her sub too much today but hadn't been very successful. She kept alternating between replaying the hottest moments from the night before or worrying that she'd taken things too far. What on Earth had she been thinking last night?

"How have you been?" Regina asked. 

"Sore. I feel like an elephant sat on me whilst I was asleep last night." 

"I hope you haven't done too much today." Regina said. She knew what Emma was like. Always busy doing something.

"I have been watching movies with my mother and baby brother." she grinned. "I didn't change out of my pajamas all day."

"You're still feeling high from last night aren't you?" 

"Yep!"

Regina couldn't help but smile in response. Emma was so endearing. Regina drank some more wine and continued speaking. "I feel I owe you an apology. I let myself get carried away last night. I shouldn't have kept you away from the party for so long. Or beat you so hard right before you had to return to a room full of people for the night."

"But hitting me until I bleed is fine any other time?" Emma joked. 

"Absolutely." Regina dead panned. "Look you know what I'm trying to say. I should have been more careful. Someone could have come looking for the birthday girl." 

"I know. You're right. I’m sorry. I got caught up in the moment too. We'll be more careful. I just didn’t want you stop." 

"So last night, it wasn't too much?" Regina asked. 

"No it was…one of the hottest nights of my life." Emma confessed. 

"Oh." Regina was so pleasantly surprised she couldn't think of anything witty to say in response. That didn’t happen very often.  
"That's good to know." she replied. She realised she could have a lot of fun with this new piece of information, such as reminding Emma constantly about her birthday but refusing to let her come. Or taking her back into the woods again. Regina imagined teasing her and feeling her writhe around beneath her, begging. There it was again Regina thought; top drop plus an uncontrollable imagination. She couldn’t concentrate on anything. No wonder she was feeling so tired too.

"I mean sure you pushed me hard but that's what I love about playing with you.” Emma continued, catching Regina’s attention again. “That you can take me to the edge. You gain control. Claim ownership and use me for your own purpose. You give me what I need. No one else can do that." 

Regina started to relax a bit now she’d been reassured. "If they even tried I’d rip their heart out.” They both knew she wouldn’t really, but Regina would certainly be tempted. 

When they had both finished eating Regina got up, checked the hall was clear then gestured for Emma to stand. "You'd better show me your bruises. I need to see how well they're healing." 

"You mean you wanna check out my ass without my pants on?"

"Strip. Now." Regina couldn’t wait to see her handiwork. 

Emma slowly eased her jeans down and turned round. Regina nearly moaned out loud the sight turned her on so much. She actually licked her lips at the sight of all the welts, marks and bruises covering Emma's skin. It was awash with color. She touched her thigh with the hand that had been holding the wine glass and laughed when Emma jumped at the sudden cold contact. 

“Very nice.” Regina said, pulling Emma’s jeans back up and fastening the button. “If only we were home alone.” She picked up her cellphone off the counter and showed Emma the photo she’d taken during the scene the day before. She liked the effect it had on her.

“You know you really need to stop using Henry’s birthday for all your passwords.” Emma warned her after seeing her unlock her phone.  
However further conversation was interrupted by Emma untying the cord on Regina’s robe. 

“Miss Swan what do you think you’re doing?”

“What I’ve been waiting all day for.” she replied, pushing Regina down on one of the chairs. She straddled her legs and kissed her hard. It took Regina a few seconds to overcome her surprise, but she soon wrapped one arm around Emma and slid her other hand under her top. She felt a surge of emotion at being able to run her fingers over the chain she’d locked on the day before. She tugged it and moaned in pleasure when Emma kissed her slower and deeper in response. 

The affection stopped suddenly. “Hey!” Regina complained. 

“I heard something upstairs.” Emma explained, easing herself out of Regina’s lap. “I’d better go.” They both hurried over to the back door. 

“You really need to teach me how to poof.” Emma whispered.

“Poof?” Regina questioned, raising her eyebrows in disdain.

“Yeah you know how to make myself disappear and reappear somewhere else.”

“Yes thank you Miss Swan. I knew what you meant. I was just questioning your terminology.”

“Now is hardly the time!” Emma replied. “Besides, it's not like you can think of anything better to call it.”

“Well not right this second.”

“Well poof it is then, and you need to teach me how to do it so I don’t have to keep running around outside in the middle of the night just to see you.”

“Get out of my house Miss Swan." She could hear Henry coming down the stairs. 

Emma kissed her again.

“Go!”

Emma slipped outside and Regina locked the door behind her.

“Mom?" Henry wondered into the room. "Is everything alright? I could hear voices.” Regina longed for the days when Henry had been such a heavy sleeper, even having Graham over for sex didn’t wake him. Not that she’d do any kink with Henry in the house of course. She’d changed. But life would be so much easier if she didn’t have to lie to his face so often. She hated doing it. 

“Yes Henry, everything’s fine. I couldn’t sleep so I was just getting myself some leftovers from dinner.” She squeezed him tight and kissed his forehead. “Back to bed. You’ve got school tomorrow.” She wondered what he would make of his parents’ unusual relationship.

Regina put the plates and her wine glass in the dishwasher and went back upstairs. After replacing the batteries in her vibrator she settled back into bed.

-

It was a while before they managed to play again but they finally managed to find an evening where Emma could pretend to work late whilst Henry was sleeping over at the Charming’s.

“You have been having too much fun with my bruises lately.” Emma protested as soon as Regina had opened the back door and pulled her in out of the storm. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Swan.” she said whilst beckoning for Emma to follow her. 

“You mean you just happened to be eating out at Granny’s at the same time as I went to pick up my lunch the other day?”

“A coincidence I’m sure.” Regina said smiling.

“With Mary Margaret?”

“I've been trying to make amends with my step daughter.” 

“In a booth. So when you invited me to sit down and join you for a few minutes you could guarantee a free spot for me and you knew I couldn’t refuse without making my mother sad!”

“And this would all apparently be because..?”

“So you could enjoy watching me sit down knowing the bruising on my thighs still made it painful!”

Regina continued to feign innocence. “My, don’t we have an over-active imagination?” 

Emma made a face. “And will you please stop reminding me you’re my mother’s step-mother!” she said. “You know it really freaks me out.” Regina laughed, delighted to be able to tease Emma and have her all to herself again. At the top of the stairs she stopped suddenly so that Emma ended up walking into her. Regina had to dig her nails into her palm in order to keep a straight face. Emma always seemed to make fucking with her head so easy. 

Regina gave her ‘the look’ and told her to watch where she was going. “Sorry.” Emma mumbled. 

“Put this on.” Regina said, handing over the cuff that stopped Emma from using magic whilst she was wearing it. “And take your clothes off. You can crawl the rest of the way to my bedroom.” The conflict on Emma’s face was beautiful. Half of her appeared to be turned on by the idea of being on her hands and knees at Regina’s feet whilst the other half looked mortified.

“Don’t keep me waiting!” Regina ordered. Emma stripped and sank slowly to her knees. The sadist in Regina found it delicious to see someone so strong and independent look so vulnerable.

Once inside her bedroom she dragged Emma to the foot of her bed and pushed her down onto a sheet on the floor. She buckled on some wrist cuffs and chained them to the legs of the bed, then attached a spreader bar to Emma’s ankles. She stood in between Emma’s legs and felt her lips slowly curl into a smile. 

“We’d better fetch some candles in case the storm knocks the power out.” Regina remarked, as if she wasn’t obviously about to start a round of wax play. Despite being able to light them using magic she chose to use matches. She liked the sound it made when she struck them against the side of the box. It was cathartic and comforting somehow. She turned off the main lights and put some music on, keeping the volume low so she could still hear the wind and the rain outside. She stripped down to reveal her black lacy underwear and sat on the edge of the bed, making sure she kept one foot on Emma’s hair so she couldn’t move her head. She began running the sole of her other shoe along Emma’s face, then pushed the heel into her mouth. She loved reminding her fucktoy who was in charge.

Knowing that Emma had feelings for her had taken away a lot of Regina’s insecurities. She’d already noticed she was able to relax into a scene a lot more easily compared to when they’d played before. She tried to remember the last time she’d felt so…she struggled for the right word…content? Was that what she was feeling now? It had been so long since she’d been with Daniel it was hard to remember what it actually felt like. 

She lifted her heel out of Emma’s mouth, nudged her head to one side and pushed down hard on her cheek until she whimpered. Regina had been in love with a stable boy once and she'd been made to marry a king but happiness apparently came from having your own princess to play with. (Along with their son of course.) She smiled at how much her mother would disapprove of who she’d fallen for this time. 'Love is weakness' Cora would say, and there was a time when Regina had sadly believed it but she knew her mother was wrong now. Emma and Henry loved her. They believed in her. She’d never felt so strong. 

“You’re very quiet.” Regina noticed. She stood and picked up one of the white pillar candles. 

“Pretty hard to talk with your footwear lodged in my mouth.” Emma joked.

Regina knew if she stared at Emma long enough without speaking she could get her to elaborate. Emma hated the feeling of being scrutinised.

“I dunno. I guess I’m just…This is...nice, y’know?”

“Nice? I haven’t brought you into my bedchamber for the first time to be nice.” She began dripping wax on Emma, causing her to take sharp intakes of breath. This was already as fun as she’d imagined it would be. She knew she had Emma for the whole evening so she took her sweet time, slowly letting the flame melt the side of the candle and dripping little white trails along Emma’s arms. She swapped candles so she could pour the pool of wax that had collected in the second one all at once. She straddled Emma and tipped it over one of her nipples, smirking at her cries of pain and the sight of her pulling on her chains involuntarily. Regina started dripping more wax on her other nipple, drop by drop in the style of Chinese water torture. She thought to herself that Emma was right; this was nice. It was good to do something different. Something based more on sensation rather than pain. 

Regina put down the second candle and adjusted her position so her one of her knees was pressing against Emma’s cunt. She leant forward on her hands and kissed her possessively. Emma was struggling to keep still. 

Regina picked up the first candle again and began dripping more wax on her sub, over her breasts once more before working her way down her body. Lower and lower until she shifted her knee and was dripping it directly between Emma’s legs, deliberately moving it closer so it would cause more pain. 

“I’m just going to fetch something from downstairs.” Regina said standing up. “Don’t go anywhere.” 

Emma always rolled her eyes at Regina's 'jokes'.

Once she'd returned she knelt by Emma and started scraping a blunt knife from the cutlery drawer down her body. “Getting the wax off is always a lot more fun than putting it on, don’t you think?” 

“Fuck!” Emma hissed. “Did you put that in the freezer before I got here!?” 

Regina kept dragging the knife up and down Emma's body, enjoying that her skin was a lot more sensitive now. She saved the best bits until last and flicked the wax off her nipples and used her nails to scrape it from between her legs. she punched Emma’s cunt and rubbed her knuckles over her clit a few times. 

Emma was squirming again. “Please Your Majesty.” she asked.

“No you greedy little bitch. I get to go first this time. I've waited long enough.” Regina stood up and peeled off her panties, aware that despite all of the times they’d played together this was the first that Emma had seen her both in and out of her underwear. She relished the way her fucktoy was looking at her, despite feeling slightly self-conscious. 

She slipped on a pair of black leather gloves with small spikes in the fingers which made Emma’s eyes widen in horror; “Oh God not them again.” She shook her head and pulled at her chains. “You know I hate them!” 

“Of course I do. I want you to be in pain whilst you please me.” Regina said, kneeling down and pinching Emma’s nipples.

“You bastard!” she exclaimed. Regina always knew she was onto something once Emma began swearing at her, so she moved both of her hands to the insides of Emma’s thighs and squeezed hard, making Emma squeal and squirm even more. Regina made a note to herself that she should do this more often and raked Emma’s skin over and over again leaving scratches. She wondered how to phrase what she wanted to ask next.

“You could eat me out, if you would like to.” Regina offered quietly. She had Emma’s consent to hurt and bruise her whenever she wanted, but they hadn’t discussed oral sex before. It was Emma’s choice, but dear god Regina hoped she’d say yes.

Emma nodded, so Regina turned round so she was facing away from the bed and straddled Emma’s face, lowering herself down slowly over her mouth. Emma licked and sucked greedily and Regina couldn't help but moan in ecstasy. She kept squeezing her vampire gloves round Emma’s sides, gaining further gratification every time Emma bucked and writhed in pain beneath her. Regina cried out with pleasure and came, laughing and panting, trying to get her breath back. She lifted herself off Emma and sat next to her for a while, committing every moment, every inch of her to memory.

A few minutes later Regina undid one of Emma’s cuffs. The left one, because she enjoyed making Emma’s life more difficult. “All yours dear.” Regina said sarcastically.

“You want me to make myself come?” Emma asked, incredulous. “I can’t! Not with you watching.” 

“Well then I’d better make it easier for you.” Regina undid the cuff on Emma’s other wrist and pulled her forward into a sitting position, keeping her ankles attached to the spreader bar so she still couldn't close her legs. Regina moved to sit behind her with her back resting against the foot of the bed, and pulled her close making sure she kept Emma’s right arm pinned against her chest. 

“Get to work.” Regina ordered. Emma was so turned on she (unsurprisingly) couldn’t hesitate for long. Regina whispered wicked, dirty things and tormented her further by dragging the glove on her free hand over any bit of skin she could find. Emma kept her eyes closed and her head buried against Regina’s arm whilst she brought herself to orgasm. The candles flickered and the wind continued to howl outside. Neither of them moved for some time.


	4. Conflict

The files on Emma’s desk were barely getting any attention as she sat staring at the wall thinking about Regina. It was getting harder and harder to meet without raising suspicion, and more and more painful to wait in between play sessions. She wondered if Regina felt the same and whether she missed her too. Emma imagined telling her family what they’d been doing together since the summer so they wouldn’t have to lie and hide anymore. She played out their potential reactions in her mind but even if she kept the BDSM a secret, she could hardly imagine anyone being thrilled to hear the news. She doubted whether her mother would be able to understand it all. 

David walked in, brushing off the snow and looking exhausted at the end of a long day at work. “Come on, I’m taking you to Granny’s.” he said. “My treat.”

“Just you and me?” 

“Well seeing as you’ve banned your mother from ever eating out with you again, then yes, we’ll be getting a table for two.”

“You heard huh.” Emma said, looking pained. She didn’t mean to hurt her mother’s feelings but sometimes Mary Margaret got carried away with her own ideas for her daughter’s life and didn’t know when to stop. 

“Of course I did, she was really upset. She wouldn’t stop fretting about it all evening.” 

“Well she wouldn’t stop trying to get me to go on a date with every guy who walked through the door!” 

“I know your mother can be a bit overbearing sometimes…” he began. Despite missing out pretty much all of her life her father always seemed to know how she was feeling. David was perceptive, always taking the time to stand back and quietly observe. It was what made him the voice of reason, taking on board everybody’s point of view before encouraging people back onto their right path again. It didn’t take Emma long to realise this was going to be a ‘make up with your mom when we get home’ kind of meal. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll apologise when we get back.” Emma interrupted, rolling her eyes.

“Is that a new photo?” David asked, pointing at a selfie in a frame on the cabinet behind her. He seemed surprised by its appearance.

“Yeah, it’s from when we took Henry bowling the other day.” Emma smiled at the memory. She had beaten both Regina and their son fair and square despite several accusations of using magic to keep her aim true, but she couldn’t deny she’d stolen fries from both of them all afternoon. 

They locked up and drove over to Granny’s trading theories about their latest case; sightings of a man trespassing in people’s yards and peering in through their windows. Unfortunately they didn’t have any tip offs to help them this time and bad weather had destroyed any potential evidence.

They were just finishing their desert when Regina walked in to collect an order. She looked surprised to see them and, to Emma’s dismay, didn’t say anything beyond exchanging greetings and providing a quick update on Henry. She told herself it was to avoid raising her father’s suspicions. 

She always missed Henry when it was Regina’s turn to look after him.

The date of their next session finally rolled round and Emma rushed over to her lover’s house, hoping that she’d get to play in Regina’s bedroom again this time. She knocked eagerly on the door but could tell as soon as Regina opened it that she wasn’t in the mood. Regina apologised, and Emma insisted it was no big deal but Regina knew how disappointed Emma was and Emma knew how guilty Regina was feeling. Emma couldn’t figure out why Regina kept checking her phone during the movie they watched instead though. “Henry’s fine with Ruby.” she reassured, and held her close as if trying to absorb enough to last until the next time they’d be alone together. 

She bumped into Regina walking past the library a few days later. 

“Hey stranger. How’s everything going?” Emma asked. 

“Fine thank you.” she replied, her smile turning into a frown at Emma’s pointed choice of words. “You?”

“Yeah everything’s fine.”

After a few awkward moments of silence Emma shared her latest idea. “How about we get some new cell phones? We could buy them using cash out of town… Get some new sim cards… We could message each other without anyone knowing. If someone found them by accident they’d be no concrete evidence to trace them back to us.”

Regina shook her head sadly. 

“We could leave notes in secret hiding places. Or train little animals to send messages!” The image of what Emma had suggested made herself smile. 

Regina looked worriedly at her cell phone again. “It would still be too risky Emma.”

“There’s gotta be a way we can use magic to talk to each other properly without waiting until we run into each other. This is terrible.” She couldn’t bear it any more. 

“I know. But it’s better than nothing, which is all we’ll have left if we get caught.” Regina warned.

“I could come round on Monday?” 

“Did you hear what I just said?! It’s too soon. We should leave it at least another week.”

Emma threw her a look of disgust. “Fine. See you whenever I next run into you by accident.” Emma heard Regina make an offer for the two of them to take Henry out again in the meantime but she pretended not to hear. She kept walking, leaving heavy footprints in the snow behind her wishing that Regina wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see Regina. It wasn’t fair.

She hadn’t gone very far when she saw Hook leaning on the corner of The White Rabbit. She raised an eyebrow at the thought of him standing around waiting for her again. Didn’t he have anything better to do? 

“There’s some rum inside that needs drinking, love. I can’t finish it all by myself.”

“I highly doubt that. You can buy me a beer.” Her smile was forced but the feeling of enjoying someone’s attention was real. As was her vomit and hangover the following morning.

The next time she met up with Regina hadn’t gone any better.

"Are you telling me the Evil Queen doesn't feel like being mean again today? What the hell is wrong with you?" 

“Only my concern for your wellbeing which, the last time I checked, wasn’t such a terrible crime.” Emma couldn’t read Regina’s expression at all and it scared her, as was the distance that was growing between them lately.

“But I’ve been waiting weeks for this.” she whined. 

“And I’ve apologised for deciding not to play with you tonight haven’t I? I’m not evil Emma, I’ve changed. And I’m not a dial-a-dom either.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Regina avoided stating the obvious by firing a question back at her. “What were you doing with that swashbuckling scumbag the other week?”

“Oh so you barely want to see or talk to me anymore but you’re happy to spy on me, is that it?” Emma accused.

“It’s not hard to overhear town gossip about our dear Saviour. So drunk she had to be carried home apparently.” she sneered. Even if it was true, Emma couldn’t bear the thought of Regina mocking her. She hit back to hide her own hurt.

“Well getting wasted with someone who has feelings for you isn’t against The Rules is it?” she taunted. Emma put her head in her hands as soon as the words had been spoken. Why the hell had she mentioned anything about feelings? Why was she being such a jerk? She began pacing and hitting her own forehead in frustration. “Look Regina I’m-”

“Save it Swan. I don’t want to hear it.”

Emma’s mouth opened as if she was about to say something more, and her eyes widened with the realisation of how much damage she’d just done. Why did she always sabotage the best things that ever happened to her? She took a few steps closer but Regina turned away and refused to even look at her. 

Not knowing what else to do, Emma walked back towards the front door and stepped outside. She stopped for a second on the garden path when she thought she heard something in the bushes, but soon carried on drifting until she ended up down by the docks. She sat there for a long time despite the cold, glad that it was her turn to have Henry this weekend. She was also thankful for her parents’ cosy apartment. Regina’s place was too large for anyone to live alone. She wondered how she could bear it. 

Lying in bed that night Emma reflected on the past few months. She had a made a grave mistake in assuming that what she had with Regina could be labelled as some kind of relationship. Well, it was a relationship in that they saw each other and raised a child together and yet it wasn’t…neither of them had described it as such or stated they wanted to be exclusive. They’d never even shared a bed together for the night and what kind of future did their sneaking around have anyway? They’d be no photos, calls or texts in case anyone bugged them or got hold of their records. They'd be no dates. They could spend the holidays together, but only if other family members were there and they pretended to be nothing more than friends. She felt like she was being selfish in asking Regina to dominate her. She was preventing her from living her own life then taking her frustration out on her when Regina tired of playing her kinky games. Except…she slid her hand under the t-shirt she was sleeping in and felt Regina’s chain…these weren’t games, were they? They had something real…or at least they used to. She wasn’t sure if they still did any more. She felt sick. 

After another hour of not being able to sleep Emma was alarmed to find herself lying on the floor in Regina’s house. She wafted some white smoke out of her face and wondered what the hell had just happened. Appearing in Regina’s house had to be a sign though; a second chance of some kind. So she walked over to Regina’s bedroom and tried the handle. It was locked. She knocked on the door. No one answered so Emma banged louder and louder. “Come on Regina. I’ve just broken into your house for a third time,” she called, “the least you could do is open the door!” She jumped when Regina appeared right behind her.

“I would open it just to get you to shut you the fuck up except I was in Henry’s room and WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HALL!?” she demanded. Emma felt her stomach drop; she’d really pissed Regina off this time. She looked furious, and exhausted. The Queen clearly hadn’t gotten any sleep tonight either.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone!?” Regina pleaded.

“I’m so sorry. I’ve been such a jerk.”

“I’m glad we’re finally on the same page about something however WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HALL!?” 

“I think I poofed here by accident.” 

Hearing Emma say something so unexpectedly amusing when she wasn’t even trying to be funny caused Regina to burst out laughing. “Of course you did.” she said, exasperated. Emma took her hand, opened the door using magic and led her into the bedroom. She was about to pull her onto the bed when realised she should ask permission first. The bed seemed like some sacred untouchable wonder somehow. She’d never been invited on it or in it before. 

“May I…” She tilted her head in the direction of the bed to indicate what she meant. Panic rose up inside her when Regina didn’t answer. “I meant for talking, I wasn't just going to try and fuck you or anything. Please, Regina. I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise how much of an ass I was being until I found myself here. I’m sorry, about the things I said to hurt you. I wish I could take them back.” Everything she’d been through as a child and a teen caused her self-esteem to be so low sometimes. She was so used to being unwanted she had never believed that anyone could really want to be with her. When she noticed Regina eyes tearing up she knew she had to believe this time. 

So Emma continued speaking. “I haven’t done anything with anybody else since we started playing together. I never would, I wouldn’t even want to.” 

“So you and the pirate..?”

“I was just lonely.” Emma admitted. “I’m sorry I didn’t handle my feelings very well.”

“You can’t keep lashing out at me over how frustrated you feel about this. It’s not fair. I’m not doing this on purpose, and I don’t do the same to you.”

“I know, I know, hence why I’m stood here apologising for being an ass.”

“You know we have good reasons for our secrecy Emma, neither of us wants to damage our relationship with our family. We’ve lost them enough times, we can’t let it happen again.” Emma loved how Regina thought of the Charmings as her family too. 

“I haven't meet up with anyone else, and I won't in the future either." Regina told her. "Everything you’ve been saying about wanting us to meet up more…I feel the same way.” 

“Then would it kill you to mention that to me? I can’t read your mind. It would be nice to hear you say that kind of stuff from time to time.” Maybe they would be ok, Emma thought. Maybe all they needed to do was what they were unfortunately both terrible at; letting people in past their defences and being honest about their feelings. 

Regina took hold of the bottom of Emma’s t-shirt and pulled it up and off, chucking it somewhere behind her. She pushed Emma onto the bed and straddled her, pinning her wrists down above her head. “You’re right.” Regina said. “And I’m sorry too.”

Emma bucked her hips. “Can I get that in writing?” she laughed.

“Absolutely not.” Regina kissed and bit Emma’s neck then moved her head down and began licking and nipping one of Emma’s nipples whilst rubbing her thumb over the other. She slid her free hand down in between Emma’s legs and began circling her fingers on her clit. Both of them moaned and murmured in pleasure, overjoyed that their waiting was over. 

Regina got up in order to remove her own clothes and yank off what was left of Emma’s. Emma watched curiously as Regina pulled open a drawer in her bedside cabinet and took out a black latex glove and some cotton balls. She began tearing off little pieces and pushing them inside the fingers before wiggling her whole hand into the glove. “What? I’m not cutting my nails just to fuck you.” she explained. She climbed back on top of Emma and kissed her whilst rubbing her fingers and knuckles over her clit again. When she was whimpering and wet enough she slipped her fingers inside and fucked her roughly. Sometimes she pulled her fingers out to punch her in the cunt, causing Emma to recoil and dig her nails into her palms in pain.

Regina stopped moving her fingers in time to prevent Emma from coming and basked in her frustration. “Lemme guess”, Emma said between heavy breaths, “You first right?” The Queen rolled on her back and pulled Emma’s head between her legs. She held her there until she brought relief, and kissed Emma afterwards, relishing the taste of herself on Emma’s lips. 

More toys were brought out, and Emma soon found herself on her back with both of her ankles cuffed to her thighs. Regina was on top of her again fucking her mouth with part of the long end of a Feeldoe. She tried to take it but Regina was being too fast and too violent, forcing her to keep gagging and choking as she tried to pull away from Regina’s other hand which was wrapped around her throat. Emma felt so embarrassed at how much drool she was producing, which Regina took great delight in smearing across her face when she finally pulled the sex toy out of her mouth for the last time. Emma gratefully gasped in some air but didn’t have long to recover; Regina had turned on the vibrating part of the Feeldoe and pushed the shorter end inside herself before ramming the main shaft into Emma. She cried out. Regina spent some time kissing her and slapping her face before roughly fucking her again. Both of them came this time, but only Emma had to beg for it. 

Once they’d cleaned up Emma braced herself for another difficult goodbye but found herself in the stairwell outside of her parents apartment with no idea of how she got there. For a second she wondered if she’d accidentally poofed again but the sight of Regina banging loudly on her parents door soon put an end to that train of thought. 

“What the hell are you doing!?” she hissed.

Mary Margaret opened the door and gasped in concern. “Oh my God, Emma! Are you alright!?”

“Madam Mayor, I realise your daughter is still learning how to control her magic but this is simply unacceptable." Regina said. "I just found her asleep in my backyard! She must have transported herself there by accident.” Sometimes it was better to hide in plain sight, Emma thought. Henry had already caught her sneaking back in during the middle of the night after a play session once so at least now Regina was attempting to give her some kind of viable cover story. Emma knew that Regina would savor the look of horror on her face for a long time to come. She felt absolutely mortified but unfortunately Regina hadn't finished yet. “She was soaking wet." she continued, making Emma die of embarrassment all over again at the double ententre. "I had to give her a change of clothes."

The Queen added one final detail; "She was lucky I found her. It was only because she set off the security light outside. Thank god it's bright enough to wake me. ”

“I am so sorry. I have no idea how this happened. We’ll have to look into it, won’t we Emma? You could have frozen to death! Regina thank you so much for bringing her home.” 

“Don’t let this happen again!” Regina demanded, disappearing in a whirl of purple smoke. Emma swore she could hear her cackling. Mary Margaret fussed over her for so long it was at least another half hour before she could escape to bed. Emma silently cursed Regina the entire time.

However it wasn't until she woke up the next morning wearing her lover’s clothing that she realised what Regina had done; given Emma something to comfort her when she missed her. She smiled, the scent of Regina bringing back happy (and hot) memories of the night before.


	5. Collapse

Days of planning led to hours of setting up and several minutes of trying to calm her nerves before it was time to kidnap Emma. After a period where none of their planned play sessions had gone ahead the pressure she felt to get this one right was immense. Plus she wanted to do something different and something special. It hadn't been easy to find a time or a place to pull off this surprise. 

Regina turned off her phone as she saw Emma approach the clearing on the edge of the forest. Another sinister text had just come through.  


'It ends today.'  


It was one of many messages she'd been receiving over the past few weeks but she couldn't work out who was behind them. Thanks to her past there was certainly a long list of suspects. Before meeting Emma today she'd checked everything and taken every precaution but hadn't found anything onto the ordinary. She'd decided she wasn't going to let any pathetic cryptic threats stop her from doing something she loved and yes, that was another double entendre. 

It was good to see Emma smiling again, especially when that smile was directed at her. These past few weeks had been unbearable. The times they used to spend hanging out with Henry had been deeply missed. She could deal with the separation and constant waiting as a necessity caused by their unusual situation. However she couldn't cope without the little smiles, touches and secret looks in between play sessions. Several plates had been smashed against the wall after she heard the town gossip about Hook and Emma. Thank god those rumours hadn't been true, otherwise Hook would have lost his other hand. And his penis.

Emma shuffled up to her with her hands shoved in her jacket pockets. She didn't get a chance say hello as Regina had already used magic to transport herself behind Emma and hold a knife (the blunt edge, but Emma wouldn't know that) to her throat. Regina lowered her voice when she whispered in Emma's ear. "Get ready to beg you little bitch." She pulled a small hessian sack over Emma's head and transported her to a disused building in a remote area on the border of the town. She hadn't deliberately cursed Storybrooke to have so many abandoned buildings but they certainly did have their uses. She'd just filled this one up with things she could use to torment Emma. 

She shoved her to the floor and reached over to grab some metal cuffs off a table she'd put all her kit on earlier. Emma's hands were soon restrained behind her back. Regina then pushed on the leather cuff they always used to prevent Emma from using magic in a scene. She unzipped and pulled off Emma's boots before dragging her to a large dog cage in the corner. She locked her inside and took a moment to appreciate the sight before her. 

With the hardest part over Regina began to relax and get ready for the rest of her scene. Her outfit was hanging up ready; tight, black and sexy. She wanted to channel a bit of her fairytale fashion sense for this play session. She was just checking her make up in the mirror when she heard some scuffing and scraping sounds behind her. Emma was trying to dislodge the sack over her head. 

A look of outrage crossed over Regina's face. "How dare you!" she cried, only a few decibels below shouting. She grabbed a short wooden bat from the table and whacked it against the cage making Emma jump. "Nobody rebels against the Queen and gets away with it."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Emma replied, trying to squeeze her hands free. 

Regina circled the cage and ran the bat along the bars. This was new. Emma had never really resisted her before. She tried to figure out the reason behind it. Was she still angry and frustrated with her? She had planned to keep Emma in the cage for a while but she wouldn't stand for this. She unlocked it and dragged Emma back out. 

To Regina's astonishment Emma slammed her feet into the side of her knees and sent her toppling over onto the floor, causing her to let go of the bat she was holding. She stood up and brushed herself down, noting that Emma had backed herself up against the cage ready for her next move. Regina couldn't help but be impressed by how well Emma fought, hitting accurately despite not being able to see much. 

So Regina moved fast and grabbed some cuffs and chains and locked Emma's ankles together despite her constant efforts to kick and pull her legs away. She then began cutting her clothes off with the knife she used earlier. It would be so much easier to use magic but she wanted to go without today. She would subdue Emma with her own bare hands. It made her ache she was so aroused. 

She pulled the sack off Emma's head and began slapping her face slowly, over and over again until Emma's eyes brimmed with tears and she stopped lifting her chin up in defiance. Regina made sure she kept eye contact. No one could outstare her. "Do you think you can get away with hurting me?!" Regina asked. Emma turned her head and refused to answer. 

So she pulled Emma onto her feet by grabbing her hair (if she must keep it so long then it would be a terrible shame not to use it to hurt her). Then she restrained Emma against the wall of the barn. If it was a fight she was looking for, Regina was not going to give her the satisfaction of providing one. She had other, less tiring ways of wearing down defiance. 

She screwed on a pair of nipple clamps which had a small chain leading off them, and attached the other end to the wall above her. Emma was now forced to stand on her tip toes to avoid further pain. "Let's see how long you can hold this for." Regina said, flashing Emma her best evil smile. 

Regina tidied up the mess they'd made then pulled a chair forward and sat directly in front of Emma knowing the attention would unnerve her. She made a show of looking at her watch then folding her arms. Emma wouldn't be able to hold that position for long. 

She was soon rewarded. When the strain of standing on her tip toes became too great Emma had no choice but to flatten her feet and increase the pull on her nipples. Regina found her cries of pain delicious, and enjoyed seeing Emma trying to squeeze her hands out of her restraints in vain. She laughed, and relaxed back into her chair to enjoy the view. It wasn't long before Emma was back on her tip toes. Then back down again. The game continued for several more rounds. 

Regina released Emma after she starting alternating between the two positions too quickly, and couldn't keep her balance any more. She threw a handful of grit on the floor and pushed Emma down so she was kneeling on it. She locked a metal collar round her neck then moved Emma's wrists so that the cuffs were padlocked in front of her. A short chain was then attached between the collar and a metal loop embedded in the floor. Regina made it so short that Emma's head was forced to rest against the ground and, unless she pressed her knees against her chest, her ass was forced upwards. "Now this is how you should really kneel before a queen." Regina smirked. 

She sat back down and used magic to transport some of paperwork over from home, rustling the papers loudly so Emma would realise she wasn't going to get released any time soon. Oh how she loved asserting her authority, and finding great ways to put Emma's hot body on display too. She looked amazing.

Her fucktoy spoke just a few minutes later. "Thank you." she said. The Queen was astonished. She'd expected Emma, the most stubborn women in all the land, to last at least twenty minutes before coming out with some kind of sarcastic remark so why was she thanking her? She decided to continue on with her paperwork until her sub addressed her properly. 

Emma sighed, and Regina could hear chains clinking as she tried to find a comfortable position. 

"Your majesty, please, I'm trying to thank you." 

"What for?"

"Giving me what I needed." 

This was also new. She'd rarely been thanked without demanding Emma do so first. Emma also wasn't great at recognising just how much Regina did for her. It was one of the few things she wished she could change about her sub. 

"As soon as you grabbed me I felt like I needed to fight and push back against you." Emma said. "But you're always one step ahead, you took away the choice to fight or submit and made me do it your way anyway." Regina was stunned, and elated that Emma had not only managed to realise what she was feeling but explain it too. And she had appreciated Regina's actions. Out loud. In person!

"Yes, that's lovely dear but I'm still not letting you go." she said.

"That's not why I said it!" 

"I know." Regina smiled. She returned her attention back to her paperwork, but not before moving her chair again so she could use Emma as a foot rest. Every once in a while she nudged Emma's sore nipples with her shoe. When Emma fidgeted and became restless Regina got her to relax and focus on being still. 

When Regina had finished and stood up Emma pleaded to be released. "Please", she said. "My knees are killing me!" 

Regina removed the chain keeping her face resting on the floor and pushed Emma onto her back. She locked her wrists above her head, attaching them to the same loop the collar had just been locked to. "You're so beautiful." she murmured in between kisses. This being more expressive thing wasn't easy, but Regina knew she had to try. Emma had asked her to. "I love playing with you. I love being able to do this." she said, kissing her again, deeply. "It means so much."

Emma made eye contact and smiled. 

Regina suddenly had an idea and looked at Emma with a curious expression on her face. She then raised her right arm and plunged it into Emma's chest, withdrawing it slowly with her heart in her hand. Emma gasped out loud from both the shock and the pain. Regina knew it had never been removed before. She felt happy to be the first as she watched Emma struggle to get her breath back. 

"How..how are you doing this?" Emma asked. "When Cora tried..."

"Yes quite, I didn't think I'd be able to." Regina said, fascinated yet deliberately avoiding the question. There was only one reason why she would be able to remove Emma's heart when no one else could but she struggled to believe it. She'd have to do some research and see if there could be any other explanation. 

Overcome with emotion Regina cradled Emma's heart in her hands and kissed it. She admired its color, not quite perfect due to the things Emma had done as a teenager in order to survive but still beautiful. She decided to have a bit more fun with it before returning it to its owner. She squeezed it gently, chuckling at the pain it caused Emma before violently shoving it back in. 

Emma still looked flabbergasted so Regina freed her arms, pulled her into a sitting position and kissed her again with a new depth of emotion this time. 

Emma broke off the kiss and tilted her head to the side. "My turn." she said, with a devilish look in her eye. Regina contemplated the request for a second before taking off the cuff that stopped Emma from doing magic. She laced her hand with Emma's and held on tight.

"I've never ripped one out before." Emma said excitedly, plunging her hand into Regina's chest. She pulled it back out slowly, watching her lover's reaction. Regina could tell this was one of those moments where Emma was in awe of magic and all it can do, still not quite used to it all yet. 

"You look surprised." Emma noted. Regina was, her heart was still dark but it was a lot brighter than it used to be. 

"What's it like, taking someone's life." Emma asked tentatively. 

Regina looked pained that she'd brought her past up and sighed, unhappy to be recalling painful memories. She lent her forehead against Emma's. "It was fun, at the time. Exhilarating. I could make them do anything I wanted or I could kill them. I wanted people to feel the same hurt I did." She'd never really spoken about it before.

"I'm sorry, for what you've been through." Emma said. "Mary Margaret told me about Daniel and how your mother was towards you...You should tell me, about everything else one day." Not so long ago Regina would have snarled a "What the hell do you care?" in response but now she knew it was an invitation to be listened to. She felt moved. 

"I'm the one who should be apologising to you." Regina replied. "I've been too stubborn, too cowardly to say sorry before." She started tearing up. "I just hated you for taking Henry away, for coming back out of nowhere and making me share my own child with a stranger. I was so scared of losing the only person I loved." 

She saw Emma's eyes were wet too.

"I am sorry Emma. I'm sorry I'm the reason you grew up alone. I'm sorry you had such a hard life. I would change it all if I could." 

"I don't think I can ever completely forgive you." Emma confessed. Regina felt a stab of pain and regret. "But I'm not as hurt and angry as I used to be." 

Regina kissed her cheek.

"When I went back in time I saw you kill my mom. It wasn't until she revealed she'd turned herself into a bug that I knew you hadn't succeeded. After you did it...you...you just laughed." she said, staring at Regina's heart in her hand. 

And that, Regina thought, summed up why Emma would never want to be with her. At least not beyond getting her BDSM needs fulfilled anyway. She was so lucky to have Emma in her life at all. After everything she'd done, after all the people she'd murdered...Regina knew she didn't deserve happiness. She didn't even deserve to live. She started to get up but Emma stopped her. "Hey hold on a second. You're a different person now. I can see how hard you've fought to change. It's one of the things I...admire so much about you." 

There was more than one thing? Regina hoped she'd be able to find out the rest one day.

Emma shoved Regina's heart back in her chest. "God why does everything in our lives have to be so fucked up!" she complained. But she was distracted by Regina looking at her watch to lament for too long. "How much time have we got left?" she asked.

"A few hours." Regina replied.

Emma looked delighted...until Regina wrapped a length of chain round her waist and pulled it tight between her legs, locking it in place. She reached for the wooden bat and got to work. 

 

After cleaning up, repairing Emma's clothes and getting her back safely, the Queen used magic to take herself home. She made straight for the stairs, in dire need of a shower to wash off all the sweat and sex. She had just kicked her heels off when she saw someone sitting at the table in front of her. She tried to regain her composure as quickly as possible. 

"Judging by the size of your smile back there it looked like you've been having a lot of fun again today." the man remarked. 

"You bastard." Regina spat, shaking her head in disbelief. "You're the person behind all the messages I've been receiving lately." 

"I won't stay long..."

"Good!"

"...as I've just called the police in from the nearest town, along with child protection services of course. I need to make sure I leave before they arrive."

Regina had to hold on to the doorframe to steady herself. She didn't know how he'd got out. In truth she'd (wrongly) forgotten all about him but he clearly hadn't forgotten about her. Quite the opposite in fact. There was no point in asking him why he'd done it; she already knew she was the reason. 

"Get out of my house!" she shouted, her voice wavering. "Don't you dare come near my family again or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Lock me up again? Maim me? Kill me? We wouldn't want to upset Henry or Emma with our actions again now would we?" He was frightening to look at. He spoke quietly yet seemed to be awash with anger underneath. His eyes were filled with hatred and contempt. 

Regina felt terrified. "What do you mean, 'again'?" she asked.

"Well you've already let your dirty little secret out." he said opening a copy of tomorrow's newspaper on the table in front of him. "What an ingenious way of getting back at the Charmings. Grooming and abusing their precious daughter right under their noses. They'll be devastated."

Regina put her hand to her mouth. She was too upset to take in any words on the page but she recognised the photo. It was the one she'd taken (and deleted just a few days later) on Emma's birthday. 

The man's earlier text had been right. It was over. Everything was over. 

"Why did you have to bring them into this?" she said, struggling to stop herself from crying. "They didn't do anything to you. Why couldn't you have just got back at me?!"

"Why I'm surprised you're even asking." he replied. "We both know innocent people are just the pawns we use against the ones we intend to hurt. I learned that from you, when you tricked me and framed me for murdering your husband." He stood up, handed Regina the paper and calmly walked out of the back door to the house without so much as a look behind him. 

Regina wiped the tears from her cheeks and tried to keep breathing. She knew she had to stay calm. Anything else apart from getting to Emma and Henry first would have to wait. She transported herself up to Henry's bedroom and began putting everything he might want and need for an extended stay into a hold-all. She ran to the bathroom, quickly wiped herself down then used magic to put on a new outfit. Magic also made sure she arrived outside the Charmings' apartment in just a few seconds, bag and newspaper in hand. 

It was over. Everything was over.


	6. Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important news: I have just discovered that JMo posted this photo on Twitter and when I saw it I screamed because it was like the BDSM tree scene from Chapter 2!!  
> https://twitter.com/jenmorrisonlive/status/672927278607818753
> 
> Other news: Wikipedia says Mr Glass' name is spelt Sidney not Sydney. I was surprised. 
> 
> Anyway, for this chapter please join me for a game of character PoV relay and get ready to shout "You have literally been fooling no one!" a lot. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your wonderful feedback and comments so far. You are make writing this such a joy for me. I love you people.
> 
> ETA: Trigger Warning - Contain Spoilers!  
> We find out at the end of the chapter that someone isn't well and is having a breakdown. But they aren't suicidal and there is no self harm. It's more effects of PTSD as the impact of everything that they've been through takes hold.

David knew there was something in his daughter’s life that she wasn’t sharing with her family. When he first began noticing her secret smiles and solo outings he had thought that was a good thing. Once he realised he wasn’t going to find anything out by asking her he enjoyed dreaming up his own reasons. She was planning a surprise...she’d found a boyfriend...or his favourite; she was just happy here with them. Except as time went by, she wasn’t. She stopped smiling and grew impatient. She no longer looked at them in conversation and they bore the brunt of all her frustration. It scared him. It must be something really bad, if she couldn’t even tell her own father. Then there was the time she got so drunk she had to be carried home, but despite watching her carefully he couldn't see what had triggered that incident at all. Maybe she was just grieving Neal.

Whatever the reasons behind her behaviour though he couldn’t bear the impact it was having on his family any longer. 

Emma reappeared after dinner, acting oblivious to the fact that she had been missing since mid-afternoon. After some small talk about how everyone’s day had been David decided to try talking to her again. It would be harder for her to make an excuse to leave if she’d just arrived. 

“Emma we need to talk. We’re getting worried about you.” David said, shocked at how tired yet…spaced out Emma looked. Had she taken something?

“Well I’m fine. Everything’s fine. I've just been out for a walk. I don’t know why you’re so concerned.” She went over to the kitchen counter. “Anyone for cocoa? I picked up some cinnamon on the way home.” 

David couldn’t understand why she she was so desperate to avoid the question. “Emma will you stop with all this avoiding? Sit down and talk to us for a minute, please.”

“Is this about the accidental poofing, 'cos I told you I got it all under control now.”

David felt the last of his patience trickle away. “Emma stop making us out to be the bad guys here. You won’t even give us a chance to say what’s on our minds. Why are you so bothered by our concern?”

“Because you keep bugging me over nothing!” she said, her voice a lot louder than normal.

Tired of seeing his mom act like the teenager of the house Henry chipped in; “My mom’s right you know.” he said without looking up from his comic. “Nothing bad is going on.”

“See!” she said, waving her hand in the direction of her son. 

“She just doesn’t want to tell you what it is because she doesn’t want to upset you.” he continued.

Emma's expression darkened. 

If Henry thought there was something going on, David thought, then there was definitely something going on.

“She’s afraid you won’t accept her for who she is.” Henry continued, looking up at his grandparents this time, eager for them to get the point he was making.

Emma jumped in; “Okay Henry, thanks for that weird and completely unnecessary psychological assessment. Why don’t you tell me about what you’re reading instead?”

“She’s seeing my other mom.” he explained.

Emma slammed her mug down on the counter. “What the hell Henry?!” she yelled.

“I’m sick of lying! I hate pretending I don’t know anything.” he replied.

“Henry we already know Emma has been spending time with Regina for magic lessons.” Mary Margaret said.

David looked over at his daughter and everything clicked into place. “Yeah Mary Margaret I don’t think that’s what he meant.” He rubbed his chin anxiously. He was absolutely stunned but this revelation explained a lot; the avoidant behaviour, her absence from her birthday party, the new photo in her office... 

So he'd been right in thinking she'd been seeing someone, but the idea of that person being a woman had never crossed his mind. Her desperation to keep it hidden was completely understandable now. It's not every day you fall for the person who spent years trying to hurt and kill your parents. He wondered how it all began between them.

He looked over at Mary Margaret and saw that nothing made any sense for her. 

“You and Regina are…together?” she said. Mary Margaret gave a nervous laugh and looked around the room hoping for someone to say it was all some kind of twisted joke. The silence was heartbreaking. 

“But she’s my step mother.” 

“I know.” He had never seen Emma look so vulnerable, she looked like she was about to start crying. “This is why we we had to hide what we have. We didn't want to hurt anyone."

“She’s your step grandmother Emma, she’s Henry’s mother, she’s our family.” Mary Margaret continued. 

“They’re not blood related.” Henry pointed out. "And my mom never knew Emma as a child." It was 'reassurance' which did nothing to temper Mary Margaret's growing sense of unease.

“So you’re...you're gay, is that what Henry meant about acceptance?” she asked, trying her best, scrambling for something she could comprehend.

Henry looked exasperated from having to explain things that obvious to him. “Of course she's not." he said. "Some Swans are attracted to multiple genders you know, not just cobs or pens.” He turned to look at Emma. “Look mom, other than the fact that you’ve both been keeping this a secret none of this is important. Yes, it's a very unusual situation, but we love you no matter what." 

David felt so proud of his grandson; so smart and mature. 

Emma gave Henry such a sad smile through the tears that had begun falling. She was bursting with love for him, so blown away by his acceptance yet so desperate for her mother's at the same time.

“I’m just going to lie down.” Mary Margaret said, standing and heading over to her double bed behind the curtain. 

“Mom, wait.”

“No, not now Emma.”

David’s heart broke again at seeing his daughter reach out for her mother and get nothing. Emma grabbed her jacket and ran out the front door.

David looked at Henry sadly but his grandson's faith never wavered. "She'll come round." he said. "Love always wins. I learned that from both of you. And my moms."

"How long have you erm, has this err...situation been going on?" David asked.

"Since the summer."

"How do you know?"

"You can just tell, from the way they look at each other." Henry explained. "Walking in on them kissing in the kitchen one night was also a bit of a give away."

David couldn't help but laugh at that. 

-

Regina was making her way up the stairs to the Charmings' apartment when she heard their door slam. She stopped to watch Emma run out, so preoccupied that she hurried down the stairs without looking and crashed straight into Regina. 

Regina's heart sank further. That sick bastard must have already sent them the newspaper he just showed her. 

"They know!" Emma said, sounding panicked. 

Regina untangled herself from her partner. "How?"

"Henry figured it out. He's known this whole time!" she said shaking her head in disbelief. "He just blurted it out at the dinner table. I'm gonna kill him."

Regina exhaled in relief. If Henry had realised something it meant that she had at least reached the rest of her family first. She smiled sadly. "He's a smart kid. Inconveniently so at times." She wiped the tears of Emma's cheeks with her back of her fingers. "How much do they know?"

"Just that we've been seeing each other I think, Henry didn't mention anything else." Emma replied.

Regina felt sick and dizzy over the worlds she was about to rip apart. She bit in her lip to try and stop the tears falling again, knowing that she had to keep it together for now, except she was too choked up to speak. 

Emma had noticed. "What's the bag for?"

After several seconds of silence she managed to answer. "Henry. I've packed everything he might need for an extended stay with you."

Emma looked at her in confusion. "Why, what for? What the hell is going on?"

Regina could barely get the words out, feeling so ashamed she'd let this happen. "It's Sidney. I think he's been stalking me. He found out about what we've been doing and he's using it to hurt us in order to get back at me. I'm so sorry. This is...It's all my fault."

Emma looked horrified. Regina couldn't blame her. Emma held onto her forearm as she began to explain about the photo and the story in the local paper. How the police from the neighboring town and child protection services had just been called.

"Can we explain to Henry, before they get here?" Regina asked. Emma nodded and ran back upstairs to get him. 

If telling Emma was painful, trying to explain to Henry what was going on was much, much worse. They kept the BDSM part simple and age appropriate, then Regina told Henry what she'd just told Emma, apologising over and over. "I deleted the photo, I don't know how he got it off my phone." she confessed. 

"He probably hacked into your Cloud", Henry said, "were you using my name as my password again or something?"

"I changed it! Just not soon enough it seems." she said regrettably. 

She looked at her watch and knew that she had to leave. 

This was one part of her life that she had never wished to repeat but here she was again, tearfully reiterating to her son that no matter what happened she loved him. It killed her. She wouldn't be able to see or contact him for weeks. 

"It will just be until the investigations are over." she reassured. "They'll want to speak to you both. Once they know it was all consensual and that Henry was never hurt it'll all die down. Then we'll carry on with our lives like before." She wished she could believe what she was saying, but she worried that neither of them would want to see her again after this.

"It'll be hard, dealing with everyone's reactions, but..." she trailed off. She actually couldn't think of anything to say to try and make it better.

Her mistakes had led to Emma's trust and privacy being violated. This would ruin Henry and Emma's lives, and the Charmings' too no doubt. 

"I've got to go." Regina said. She hugged Henry, then Emma, taking the chain from round Emma's waist as she stepped back. 

"Hey!" Emma protested. "What are you doing?"

"It's just to be on the safe side." she replied, disappearing in a whirl of smoke. 

Emma was left bereft at the top of the stairs. She held Henry tight.

"I'm so sorry kid."

He didn't say anything in response. 

-

Henry found the previous two weeks to be some of the worst of his life, and considering how miserable he'd been before Snow gave the storybook to him, making that statement was really saying something.

He'd been questioned by child protection several times. They were so dumb, asking him the same things over and over again. He didn't know how many different ways he could say that, yes, he did know what his moms did behind closed doors and no, his adoptive mom had never hurt him or Emma. 

Yes they'd had a difficult past, and he knew from Google that the term 'gaslighting' could be applied to the time when his mom tried to make him think he was crazy - but she was different now. She'd apologised and he knew she'd never do anything like that again. They'd moved on. They'd since fought and defeated a terrible enemy together. Along with Emma they made a great team.

All he wanted was for the adults in his life to listen. He wanted child protection to believe that one of his moms wasn't hurting him or the other. He wanted the police to focus on going after Sidney instead of constantly questioning his mom. He wished the paper would print a correction and issue an apology but they'd just told him to get out of their office. Archie wouldn't stop trying to make an appointment with him either. All day at school he had to listen to laughing and taunting, or deal with people looking at him in pity. 

He just wanted everyone to leave him alone. 

Except his mom, who'd disappeared again. Emma told him that the police ordered Regina not to see either of them until the investigation had finished. He personally couldn't understand why she didn't just poof over when no one was looking. She was too scared to risk it, he supposed. 

That afternoon Charming had offered to take him for ice cream again. Didn't he realise how obvious he was being? He wasn't a little kid anymore. A sugary treat wasn't going to make anything any better and it sure as hell wasn't going to make him forget. He said that to David before storming out. He was probably being too harsh but he didn't care right now.

So he went out for a walk to get away from his family for a while. He wished his dad was here. He couldn't get his head round why people like Sidney were still living and breathing whilst his dad lay dead in the ground. It wasn't fair. He kicked a nearby stone in frustration. 

His thoughts returned to his mom again. If he was Regina, what would he do to talk to his son in secret? He went back to his house and noticed that the front door had been kicked in again. It looked like people were still trying to hurt his mom after what they read in the paper. His family had tried to keep him from seeing it but it wasn't hard to get hold of a copy when your classmates were waving it mockingly in front of your face. They'd written that his mom had been abusing Emma for months. How could they publish that without asking either of them about it? He wondered if Sidney had paid them off.

He thought what his parents enjoyed doing was weird but it didn't bother him; everyone likes different things. He certainly had a few ideas of what he'd like to do with a girl in his grade back at his school in New York. Hook had turned up and brought them back to Storybrooke before he'd got round to asking her out. He hoped Sara was still single. There wasn't any relationship listed on her Facebook page but that didn't mean anything for sure. 

He stepped inside and used the home phone to call someone to come and fix it. Then he made his way to his bedroom. 

It was just as it had been left since he last saw it. He flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, noticing something shimmering slightly. He jumped up on the bed and managed to touch it. A message was revealed; a bunch of coordinates. His mom must have used a spell only he could break to conceal it. 

After leaving a note with instructions on for the repairman he entered the coordinates into Google maps and rode his bike there straight away. 

When he found the right place he was confused; it was a half fallen down house. But then his mom ran out and pulled him into the biggest hug. It felt so good to see her again. He loved Emma as his mom, but Regina was always going to be the one who raised him. Her hugs were always the most comforting somehow. 

"I'm so glad you wanted to see me. I knew you'd figure the message out." she said, squeezing the life out of him. "You always lie back on your bed when something's bothering you."

"Yeah well a lot has lately."

"I know. I'm so sorry Henry. I am."

She kissed his forehead and ushered him in. He was surprised to find a luxurious living space inside. 

"I used a spell to disguise the outside." his mom explained.

"Like something out of Harry Potter." Henry smiled. "Cool idea." He had been so glad to see her again he hadn't realised how bad she looked until after he'd told her everything that had happened in the last few weeks. 

"You know mom really misses you, right? She's always crying at night when she thinks no one can hear her." Henry said. 

"Well I'm delighted to hear I've caused so much pain!" she said sarcastically. "Look. It's getting late. You should head back home before it gets dark."

"You could have found a closer hiding place." he teased. When he saw his mom look upset again he assured her that he was only joking. "You haven't told me how you're doing." he said. 

"I'm ok Henry."

"You're a terrible liar, not quite as bad as Emma though." He rolled his eyes but knew he wouldn't get any more out of her. She'd be doing that 'trying to protect him' thing that everyone was so obsessed with right now. 

"I'm scared mom, what if people tell the police what you did in the past?" You'd go away for life. There's no magic outside the town. You wouldn't be able to get out." 

"They won't say anything." she reassured. "Even if someone who hated me wanted to talk they have to protect Storybrooke and everyone in it from outsiders. Besides, they'd look mentally ill if they stared talking about magic.

She fluffed his hair. "If the worst did happen I promise I would poof away before they got me into handcuffs again."

Henry nodded. "Well give me something to give to Emma then I'll head off."

"She won't want anything from me Henry." 

"What about that chain she wore?" he suggested. "You shouldn't have taken it off her. You know how important keepsakes are for her. She wore the necklace my dad gave her for like ten years and that was despite the fact she thought he'd put her in prison. She still won't take Graham's shoe lace off." Regina shook her head, looking even more upset after hearing mention of the former sheriff. Whoops. He shouldn't have brought that up. 

"Mom, I'm seriously worried about you." 

"I know Henry, I'm sorry. I don't mean to frighten you. I just feel bad about everything that's happened. Not just recent events but everything before that too." 

"Hey you know what J K Rowling said about about broken souls?"

Regina looked utterly baffled. "What?"

"You can repair them if you repent and feel remorse. But Dumbledore said it could cause a person to feel so much pain it might kill them."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Come on mom, you read the books to me! What I'm trying to say is that you feel the worst you've ever felt in your life right now, but only because you've got so much to regret and atone for. It's part of a healing process. Feeling pain means it's working. It won't always be this bad. You'll feel better soon."

"So I won't end up like Voldemort?" she said, half joking.

"You've already come so far, further than you think. Don't give up now. This will all be over in a few days."

He hugged his mom goodbye. "We love you." 

"I love you too Henry."

"Oh by the way someone broke in the house again. I asked the repair guy to put the keys for the new lock under the mat for now. You should go and get them tonight."

He put his headphones in and cycled off. "Get in touch with Emma!" he yelled behind him.

Honestly his parents were a nightmare sometimes. Short of tricking them both into being in the same room together he didn't know what else he could do to make either of them get in touch. He kept trying to convince them of how much the other cared but neither would believe it. He never known two people fight so hard for their happy endings only to be too scared to seize them when they were in reach. 

When he got home he waited until his grandparents were giving his uncle a bath (and people thought the BDSM was weird) then filled his mom in about his visit to his mom's. 

Emma's eyes widened in expectation, "Did she have any messages for me?" she asked, blatantly trying to make it sound like she wasn't that bothered about hearing from her. 

Henry shook his head. "But you that doesn't mean anything, she just thinks you're better off without her. She thinks you don't feel the same way she does. She's scared." 

"Right, sure Henry."

He took some snacks out from under the kitchen counter. "She was wearing a new necklace today though. Looked just like the chain she took off from round your waist the other week." He started walking upstairs so he could read on his bed. "Get in touch with her!" he yelled down. 

-

Finally child protection services and the police had fucked off back where they belonged. She had faced far too much humiliation in their hands trying to explain about BDSM and consent. No one would believe her. They kept thinking that Regina had made her do all this somehow, despite telling them repeatedly that she had been the one who first initiated it. 

Most people seemed to think she'd been under the influence of Regina's magic and/or manipulation. People kept being overly sensitive and patronising around her, as if she might just suddenly burst into tears about the whole thing. She learned that it was easier not to try and challenge it. If she did she only got 'the talk' about how it wasn't her fault, how she didn't need to be afraid of Regina any more and that denial was a part of the process of coming to terms with what had happened. She hoped it would all die down soon. 

The next day she took Henry out for lunch to plan their next mission; Operation Kill Sidney. Well, that was what she'd been calling it her head anyway. 

She made a new file and started writing case notes. "So kid, let's go over what we know."

"Well he hacked into mom's iCloud account." he started. 

"And we think he's the guy people reported seeing in their back yards and looking through their windows. David and I never did find any solid leads on that."

Henry shoved some fries into his mouth. "Mom said she saw the security light come on a lot. He must have been watching the house."

"Yeah I thought I heard something in the bushes when I left once." she noted all their thoughts down.  
"We'll have to check everywhere for bugs. Review everyone's phone and Internet security too."

"Is kissing a guy different to kissing a woman?" Henry asked.

Emma nearly choked on her drink in surprise. "Oh well erm, why don't you kiss both and find out?" 

Henry looked like he was entertaining the idea. "I don't think I like guys." he said.

"That's ok. Some cobs just like pens." she said, referencing the metaphor he'd used when he told the Charmings' about his moms.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" she asked.

"Maybe."

"You'd tell me, if there was anyone special?"

"Yeah like you told me everything." Henry looked down at his plate and ate some more fries, reigning in his frustration. "There isn't here." he eventually confessed.

"But there is back in New York?" she guessed. These days Henry spent all of his time chatting and texting with his friends there. She'd been wondering about going back. She still had their apartment. 

"So what are we gonna name this?" she asked.

"Operation Katipo." he answered right away. 

Guess Henry had already decided on that one then. She wondered if he'd already been trying to find Sidney without anyone realising. She didn't even know what a katipo was. She'd have to look it up sometime.

She saw him pick up his cell again. "Hey Henry come on, I've already told you no phones during meal times." 

"I'm updating mom on Operation Katipo. We can work together now we're allowed to see each other again.

Emma's face fell. 

"You STILL haven't spoken to her!?" he put his phone in his pocket, grabbed a handful of fries and walked out. 

"Hey Henry!" Emma called out, but he didn't come back. 

Granny walked up to take their empty glasses away. Emma was about to get her wallet out when Granny patted her on the shoulder sadly. "This one's on the house."

She forced a smile. "Thanks."

The next morning Emma and David got to work at the office and came up with a plan. David would check if he could find anything of Sidney's so they could use a locator spell on it. A challenging task seeing as the neighboring police force had already discovered he'd cleared his apartment when they'd tried to find him. Emma was going to do a stake out on the local food stores. They believed he'd stuck around to watch the carnage unfold so he must have to eat sometime. 

"Hey you've taken your photo down." David said. 

"No point in clinging on to the past." she replied. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Emma explained about the chain, and how Regina still hadn't got in touch with her. 

She was determined to forget it all so she'd taken away any reminders, including the photograph she'd put up at work. They were too painful to look at. 

"Well maybe she has a good reason for not getting in touch?" 

"Yeah like not wanting to see me." Emma muttered.

Having the chain taken off had been the worst. All Regina had needed to do was take off the spell preventing Emma from removing in case the police found out about it and considered it to be evidence. She hadn't asked if Emma wanted it off or even if she'd like to keep it. It was like she didn't even care. But it wasn't just the loss of the chain she was grieving, it was what it stood for. Their...'relationship'. Her submission. Regina had ripped it all away. If she cared, Emma thought, then she'd have been in touch. She'd come and lock it back on. Instead she felt like she'd been left to deal with the fallout of Sidney's actions alone. 

"You should talk to her." David said.

Not him too. Couldn't anyone give her a fucking break? It was bad enough having a photo of you chained naked to a tree shown to everyone in town. Having everyone on her case all the time about Regina wasn't helping.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Have you been talking to Henry?"

"No but I did find these." He pulled out a handful of sticky notes with 'Call Regina' and 'Text mom now!' written on. "I removed them from upstairs before your mother saw them." David said. 

Ah yes her mother. Add her to the pile of crap she was having to deal with lately. 

"I'll have a word with Henry. But only if you don't mention Regina again!" Emma bargained.

That evening she sat opposite Mary Margaret at dinner making awkward, polite conversation. This was sadly quite normal for them now. Why did she always have to look so uptight?

-

Mary Margaret had tried. For her daughter's sake she'd really, really tried. But she couldn't understand why everyone else in her family was seemingly ok with the fact that her stepmother had been having sex with her daughter. 

She remembered when she was a child, meeting Regina for the first time. She thought Regina was so smart, kind and beautiful. The future queen had saved her life. Snow had been in awe of her, always trying to copy her style and spend more time with her. She'd been delighted to have someone who cared for her marry her father. Yes, she'd spilled a secret, but she had no way of knowing the consequences. It was told only because she'd loved Regina so much she was willing to sacrifice a new family and an end to all her father's searching around the kingdom so Regina could be happy with Daniel. 

How had it all gone so wrong? 

Between them Cora and Regina had killed or taken away everyone she loved, often several times over. She thought of her parents. Friends and acquaintances who'd helped her when she was running for her life. Johanna. All the times she'd been separated from her true love. 

Yes she'd forgiven Regina for so much but how could Emma choose to be with a mass murder who'd taken away their loved ones? Who'd been the reason Emma had spent her whole life alone in the first place? When Snow was pregnant she had fantasised about her own daughter's wedding one day. She imagined lavish decorations covering the rooms in the palace. The happy couple exchanging vows before the realm. Emma's prince would take her daughter's hand for the first dance...

Regina must have manipulated Emma somehow. Yet when she went to Gold seeking an item which was able to detect magic that could do that to a person she'd found nothing. Emma had unfortunately found the item and, upon discovering its purpose, become so angry at her. She knew she'd made a mistake, but she'd needed to know Emma was under any kind of spell for sure. 

She tried talking with her daughter at home one afternoon whilst feeding Neal. Using the 'Here comes the airplane!' tactic always got him to open his mouth and eat. He was unbelievably cute. Though moments like this always made her long to be able to experience Emma's early years. 

"How's your day been Emma?"

"Fine thanks. Yours?"

"Yes. Also fine. Thank you." she struggled with what to say these days. She missed the friendship that they'd developed during the first curse. "Any luck finding Sidney?"

"Neither Regina or Gold could find any of his belongings." Emma said. "No luck on the stake outs so far either but it was a long shot anyway. He could easily get his food from out of town. The texts to Regina's cell were made from a cash bought phone that wasn't registered to anyone."

"Oh well you'll soon find him I'm sure. You're very good at finding people." 

"Short of searching all the empty houses round here, which we have already started doing. I don't know what else to do." Emma said.

"You'll find him." Mary Margaret reassured. She waited a few moments before asking, "Have you heard from Regina yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Don't you think it's a sign, that her intentions were to have fun. To hurt us, and nothing more?" She just wanted her daughter to move on. She could date someone more suitable. She could be happy. 

"Yeah well if it's true thanks for rubbing it in. I'm sure you're delighted." she said bitterly.

"Emma don't be like this." She hadn't wanted to start another argument. They'd fought so much already. Especially when Emma found out she'd returned the bag of Henry's old toys and baby clothes which Regina had given to her...during the lunch at Granny's where Emma had sat with them for a few minutes. Snow had thought Regina was trying to become friends and put the past behind them. She must have been laughing and gloating right to her face the whole meal. 

Neal threw up all over his bib, so Mary Margaret immediately fussed over him and cleaned him up. 

Emma got up and went upstairs. 

Seeing her be a mother to Neal always stirred up strong emotions for Emma...which was entirely Mary Margaret's point. This wouldn't have ever been an issue if it wasn't for Regina. And still she was being made to feel like the bad guy here!

All she'd wanted was to raise her family and reconnect with her daughter in peace. Even if Regina hadn't set out to deliberately hurt her she'd done it again. Her actions had split and divided her whole family. David and Henry weren't happy with her either. If only everyone could get along and be together again. 

Together. 

The thought gave her an idea so went upstairs to tell Emma.

"You need to work together." she said, looking proud of herself. 

"What?"

"You and Regina, you need to work together to find him." she said. "If he's still watching Regina for anything else he could use to hurt her then give it to him. Bait and trap him."

Emma grinned. "That is a great idea. Can't believe we didn't think of that before!" She jumped up, hugged her mom and kissed her brother on the forehead. "See you later!" she called as she dashed out the front door. 

-

Mary Margaret's idea had worked. Eventually. Their first attempt had involved getting Dopey to pretend to spill a coffee over Regina outside Granny's. She turned him into a small statue and carried home, later switching it and putting a replica in her garden. Dopey was returned later in secret of course. Sidney apparently hadn't been watching that day. 

Regina had also taken long walks alone in the forest with David on standby nearby but that hadn't tempted him to come out and gloat.

So Henry and Emma discussed Operation (Kill Sidney) Katipo over breakfast one morning.

"I don't get it." Emma confessed. "Why isn't he reacting to any of this?!"

Henry thought hard for a moment before replying. "We're using a vegetable as bait for a meat eater." 

"Well then what should we be doing?" she asked, feeling slightly confused by his metaphor.

"Something that either you or mom could do that would really hurt the other." he explained. "Obviously it would just be pretend."

"Any ideas?"

"I think you and Hook should go drinking again."

"No! No way. A thousand times no way."

"You know I'm right." Henry grinned. Even if he was annoyingly smug sometimes Emma still wanted to hug him all the time, but he was getting a bit to old for that. 

Emma sighed and reached for her phone and began messaging.

"Hey if we were to ever go back to New York, we should totally set up a detective agency." Henry said. "It would be so cool."

 

Today 08:15

I know it sucks that I'm using you like this but I need your help for Operation Katipo. Meet me outside White Rabbit at 7? Need you to PRETEND to flirt with me like crazy for Sidney bait. 

 

Today 08:16

I'm going to PRETEND to get close to the swashbuckling scumbag this evening but it's only in order to try and trick Sidney. It doesn't mean anything, okay?

 

Emma panicked and decided to send a third message.

 

Today 08:17

I won't be having any alcohol tonight and this doesn't mean anything. Okay pirate? PRETEND.

 

And a fourth.

 

Today 08:18

Pretend, Your Majesty. PRETEND!  
Miss you. x

 

Not that typing 'miss you' in a message would change anything, Emma thought. 

David was stood near Hook and Emma as they 'flirted' outside, went in for drinks and PRETENDED to kiss outside again later. 

He spotted Sidney in a parked car further down the street using a camera with a telescopic lens. He followed him back to his hiding place and arrested him. They'd all gone to Granny's later to celebrate. 

She wouldn't forget how many photos Sidney had of her family anytime soon though. It made her feel sick and violated. She couldn't wait for him to serve time out of town. She knew from her own experience how miserable he'd be on the inside. The other inmates wouldn't take to well to someone whose activities included stalking and photographing a child. She was glad.

A few days after Sidney's arrest Regina had come round to speak to her and Henry. Regina had arranged for it to be at a time when the Charmings' were out so they could have some time alone. Emma was scared, this couldn't be to just hang out together. 

She was right.

"I'm leaving town for a while." Regina said, putting a shoe box on the table and sitting down. 

Emma felt like Regina had ripped her heart out but actually crushed it this time. 

"I'm not well." Regina explained. Emma could see that. Regina was frighteningly pale and her hair was greasy. She clearly wasn't sleeping or eating. She wasn't wearing any make up and her clothes looked baggy on her. She'd never seen Regina in jeans before. She was scared for her.

"I think I've been having some kind of breakdown..." Regina continued.

Emma was surprised to hear it. Regina had always appeared to take everything from beating monsters to enduring torture in her stride. It must have taken Regina a lot of courage to come and talk to them. She admired her strength so much. 

Henry however did not look surprised to hear it. "I was the one who suggested she go away for a while" he explained.

"How long for?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, as long it takes to feel better." Regina replied.

"Well where are you going?"

"I have some friends in Boston that I haven't seen in a while. I'm going to stay with one of them whilst I see a therapist. Henry and I found a really good one who can help me." 

Friends? Emma didn't know Regina had any friends in Boston. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" she felt cut off, betrayed. 

"This isn't about you Emma." Regina explained patiently. "Like I said I've not been well. I'd been trying to hide the extent of my breakdown from you and Henry until we'd dealt with Sidney. I've barely been well enough to go out, let alone talk to anyone." she said. 

"And that's why you haven't been in touch." Emma realised. Fuck this was a lot more serious than she'd realised. This was bad, really really bad. 

"I could come with you..." Emma offered. It was a big deal. She'd never offered to go anywhere for a partner since Neal. 

But her offer was politely turned down. "It's nothing personal, I just need to do this by myself." 

Emma did not know what to do with herself. She paced the apartment, unable to watch Henry and Regina saying goodbye. 

Regina picked up the box and asked Emma to follow her into the stairwell for some privacy. She was going to have to start calling it the stairwell of doom; really shit conversations always seemed to happen there.

Regina started talking but Emma interrupted her, her hand on her own forehead. She hadn't felt this bad in a really long time. 

"Don't say anything. Don't. I'm sorry you're not well. I'm sorry I've been a douchebag again and that I didn't know. I didn't even think this could be the reason you've not been in touch. I'm sorry." She couldn't even bear to look at Regina, too consumed by her own pain. 

"I hope this helps." Emma continued. "I really want you get better and be happy." She would have offered to visit, but she couldn't bear the possibility that Regina would say no again. 

So Emma walked back inside.

"Mom why don't you have the box?" Henry was practically yelling at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Emma looked at him in confusion.

"It's a present. For you. Me and mom made it together. FOR YOU. You'd better go after her or else I'm gonna push you down the stairs NOW GO!"

She ran down and onto the street. Regina was already in the car and she had just switched on the engine. 

"Hey!" Emma said, running over. "Wait!"

Regina got out.

"What's in the box?!"

Regina reached into the car to get it and handed it over. Emma saw she was crying. 

She lifted the lid and saw the words "Our future" written beautifully on the reverse side. Hope soared through her, her mouth hung open in awe. She was moved beyond words.

There were various different items in the box. Emma didn't have time to look at them all but she noticed a load of photographs of the two of them with Henry. She also spotted a small bundle of jute rope with a note saying 'Going to learn shibari.' attached. There was another photo of her New York apartment and a jewellery box the size you'd find a ring in. 

She shoved the shoebox in Regina's hands and grabbed the small box to open it, looking up at Regina in disbelief. There was a plain silver ring inside along with another note. 

 

'This is a promise ring. I want you to wait for me but I can't ask you to. If you meet anyone else whilst I'm away or you don't want your life to be on hold any longer please let me know. Otherwise I'm coming back for you. I promise. 

Regina x'

 

"Oh my god." Emma murmured. 

She took the ring out of the box and ran her fingers over it, noticing that the inside had been engraved with the words 'I love you.' 

"I can't believe you weren't gonna give this to me!"

"You didn't give me a chance." Regina replied, still crying. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm not good at dealing with difficult emotions." Regina looked like she agreed. Emma put the jewellery box back into the shoe box then took the shoebox out of Regina's hands and put it on top of the car. 

"I love you." Emma said, suddenly realising that the world didn't end if you admitted it. She felt some of her walls crashing down.

It was her turn to wipe the tears off her lover's cheeks with the back of her fingers this time.

She pulled Regina in roughly so their lips smashed together. Their arms were wrapped around each other, their hands in each other's hair. Emma pushed Regina against her car, kissing her more desperately now. Not wanting it to end because when it did, Regina would be leaving. 

"Will you write to me?" Emma asked a short time later. 

"Only if you write back." Regina replied. 

"I will." She slipped the silver band on her right ring finger. "I promise."

They kissed again and held each other for a long time. 

"Everything is gonna be ok." Emma whispered. "We're all gonna support you through this." 

Regina nodded, looking a lot better now already. "I'll text you and Henry when I get to Boston. Goodbye Emma."

"Bye."

And she took the shoebox and held it tight, feeling like Lyra did when she was being torn apart from her dæmon in The Land of the Dead as she watched Regina drive out of sight. 

She kissed the ring on her finger.


	7. Converge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: the first half of the chapter is Regina POV about her breakdown. But she isn't suicidal and she doesn't self harm. It's more effects of PTSD as the impact of everything that she's been through takes hold.
> 
>  
> 
> On a completely different note, they went somewhere other than Granny's to eat?!

Emma was wearing her ring, and that combined with Henry's love and belief in her had given her enough strength to start driving to Boston once she got back in the car. If Emma hadn't have come chasing after her she would have probably gone back home to bed.

Songs like Sloom and Big Light were on repeat as she drove south, her thoughts drifting back to everything that had led to her leaving town.

She wasn't well. She wasn't well at all. It'd happened so fast yet when she thought about it, it had actually been going on for a lot longer than she'd realised. It had just all come to the surface after Sidney outed them.

She longed for her father's council and comfort, well aware she was the reason he couldn't give it anymore.

Painful memories kept surfacing. Rubbing her forehead wouldn't make them go away. Being arrested. Being questioned. Sitting alone day after day until the case against her had been dropped and she'd finally been allowed to see her own son again. 

Being tortured by Greg, electric shocking her body causing her to jerk and cry out in pain. The guilt she felt over killing his only parent. 

Watching Henry get dragged into another realm. Having to sacrifice being with him in order to save everyone else. 

But it wasn't just recent memories that were haunting her. There were images from her past in the Enchanted Forest too. Her mother hurting her after catching her trying to run away. Endless manipulation by Rumplestilskin. Villages full of corpses. How had she been able to take so many lives?

Nothing felt real anymore, and she always felt afraid. Afraid of losing the people she loved again. 

Recently she'd do things like sit down for a coffee only to discover it hours later, still cold in the cup. Her limbs numb. What she had been thinking about she couldn't say. 

She was so wired, unable to sleep and unable to rest yet she had no energy for anything at all. 

She never felt hungry.

She never got dressed.

Sometimes she never even got out of bed.

And before she'd had chance to comprehend the day it had already ended. 

Except for a few rare moments, like when Henry had visited her in hiding. Or when he'd told her they needed her help to lure out Sidney. She'd put on her mask for the world to see; beautiful red lips and a healthy glow to the cheeks. 

Yet it hadn't worked. He didn't show. 

That thing Henry had said about repairing a soul had really helped. She knew she deserved the pain necessary to heal, but the problem was she hadn't known how. She hadn't been able to see a way out.

She'd returned back to her house once it was safe to do so...except she didn't feel safe there any more. She never knew who was watching or when someone was going to try and hurt her again. Or worse, Henry. Better to keep her distance and have him stay with the Charmings'. 

She had been sitting on the floor of her bedroom when the text from Emma had come in. 

 

Today 08:16

I'm going to PRETEND to get close to the swashbuckling scumbag this evening but it's only in order to try and trick Sidney. It doesn't mean anything, okay?

 

Regina had gripped Henry's pillow tighter. She'd been able to imagine Emma and Hook together. Hook had been a father figure to Neal. 

She'd only realised some time later there'd been a second message. 

 

Today 08:18

Pretend, Your Majesty. PRETEND!  Miss you. x

 

Regina had read the two lines over and over and smiled. They'd said so little yet implied so much; Emma wanted to see her again. Emma still felt like hers in some way. 

It had been enough to make her feel like she could keep going a bit longer. She'd washed and dressed, and changed her bedsheets before feeling too exhausted to do any more.

Henry had text her when they'd caught Sidney and invited her to Granny's but she'd declined, unable to face talking to anyone. Unable to let anyone see her like this. She was a ghost. 

She'd thought about telling someone she wasn't well but hadn't known who to turn to. She'd been scared someone would stop her from having contact with Henry again, declaring her unfit to be a parent. 

Because even though she was physically present she wasn't there any more. 

Henry had been to visit the day after the celebrations at Granny's. He'd found her sat at the kitchen table, and gently touched her arm.

"Mom?" His voice had cracked. 

She'd looked up at the clock, wondering how long had she had been sat there.

"It's time to get some help now. It's ok if you can't deal with this alone."

And he'd helped her to make plans and sort everything out, reassuring her that she could still message him from Boston every day and it was just less than a four hour drive away. 

Making the shoe box had been a great way to get her to think about what kind of life they could both have in the future. Her son was so smart. 

The drive had been a long and lonely one but she'd nearly reached her friend's house now. 

Her first therapy session was in two days time. She didn't feel like she could face it at all. 

She should be looking after her son not the other way round. She was always letting him down...but Boston was going to fix all that. Or at least that's what she had to make herself believe.

And Emma would be waiting for her when she got back. Emma had told her that she loved her, and in doing so had reignited a spark in a world that had gone dark. 

She lifted her hand off the wheel to feel the chain that wore round her neck. She hoped she could lock it on Emma again one day.

She pulled into the driveway of her friend's house and knocked on the the door. Lexi took one look at her and put her straight to bed. Regina was relieved, she suddenly felt so tired. 

She messaged Henry and Emma to say she'd arrived and slept through the night, but she had no energy to rise again the following morning. 

Lexi left tissues outside her bedroom door before going to work.

-

Emma and Henry were making a care package for Regina. They had found a box and spent the week filling it with things to make her smile and feel good about herself. Photos of her and Henry goofing around. Chocolate. Bath bombs. Music. A journal to write in. Some stationary so she could write home. A 'thinking of you' note from David. 

At the post office Emma re-opened the parcel to slip in some naked selfies then sealed it back up, writing "OPEN ALONE!!" on the side before sending.

-

Regina's therapy sessions had been going well, though it was clear recovery was going to take some time. It had taken the first three sessions alone to explain about her childhood and her past, along with everything that had happened recently. 

At first Regina had struggled to talk. So often her survival had depended on how well she could pretend and perform. Pleasing her mother to prevent abuse. Pleasing the King to keep her place at the palace. Acting as an angry, dangerous Evil Queen. Yes most of it was genuine, but had anyone seen a hint of weakness her power and her life would have been threatened. You couldn't take a day off from making people feel afraid. 

Although even when she did open up she had to weave true stories with lies as she could hardly confess to murder or speak of magic and curses.

No wonder it was taking so much time to figure out who she was and what she wanted to do with her life once she got to New York. 

But talking about things had, mercifully, helped. After 4 or 5 weeks of rock bottom she was able to do more than just lie in bed and cry. She felt ready to speak to people on the phone again. Henry and Emma first of course though David had rung once, to check on how she was doing. He promised her a drink when she returned home. 

She asked them not to tell anyone else in Storybrooke why she was gone.

She began planning a surprise visit home: Operation Fucktoy. And Operation Henry too, but it would be too weird to include both mission objectives under the same codename. 

Emma and Henry would have come up with better codenames.

She drove back into Storybrooke one Saturday morning, almost running up to her son when she first saw him. They caught up and hung out watching things on Netflix all afternoon. 

He seemed to be doing well in spite of everything. She was so proud of him. She made sure she told him, along with giving him space to be angry or upset or talk about anything if he needed to.

That evening Henry had requested dinner alone with his grandparents. David, in on the act, had rushed to agree and usher Mary Margaret and Neal to La Tandoor on foot. Henry texted his mom once they'd arrived.

 

Today 19:02

'The eagle has landed!'

 

Regina wasted no time. She poofed outside the Charming's door, relishing the chance to be able to use magic again. She'd missed it outside the town lines. She put an ear to the wood to listen for any sound of activity inside but didn't hear anything. She opened the door slowly and peeked in, spying Emma asleep under a blanket on the couch. She almost laughed out loud at her good fortune. Emma was in big trouble. 

She snuck over and crouched down in front of her. Emma's naked photos had been greatly appreciated but there had been one problem; none of Regina's marks or bruises were on her submissive's skin.

Regina watched Emma for a long time before waking her. She stroked her cheek with the back of her hand then shook her shoulder gently. 

"I believe I put the sleeping curse on your mother, not you." she joked. 

Emma stirred, somewhat drowsy and confused. Her face lit up when she saw Regina grinning right in front of her. 

"Oh my god you're here!" she said, sitting up and stating the obvious in surprise. Regina's smile widened upon seeing how happy Emma was to see her. 

The Queen grabbed Emma's hair (she hadn't believed it could get any longer, but Emma had proved her wrong) and dragged her over to the front door. She pushed her against it and held her in place by wrapping a hand around her throat. 

It was hard to give a menacing look when you felt delighted to see someone again but she managed it, just. God she loved this woman. 

She took the cuff that stopped Emma from using magic out of her pocket. "Put this on fucktoy."

"Yes Your Majesty" Emma hastily replied, slipping it on her wrist and biting her lip to try and stifle her smile. Regina found her eagerness to please so satisfying. 

"Show me my ring." Regina ordered.

Emma held up her right hand and The Queen made a show of inspecting it. 

"It means everything to me." Emma said. 

Regina was moved. She'd hoped that was the case, but didn't know for sure as Emma had respected her request in her first letter to give her space and not talk about their...well their relationship. She guessed she could call it that now. 

"I've never taken it off." 

Regina leaned in close and kissed her cheek; "Well haven't you been a good girl?" she purred. "I'm glad. You've pleased me." 

She watched Emma, curious to see how she'd respond to being praised, reminded of her status, and patronised all at the same time. Regina slipped a hand down her pants and in between her legs and found out. "My goodness you're soaking."

She unbuttoned Emma's clothing for better access and started fucking her roughly. (And yes, she had actually cut her nails this time.)

Emma, still recovering from the shock of finding Regina in her home, was soon reduced to making incomprehensible noises. Now incapable of doing anything other than holding on to Regina's forearm for support. 

Regina leaned in to kiss her but pulled back at the last second.

"Please..." Emma begged.

"I wish I could Miss Swan but you're too much fun to tease. There's no way I can give you want you want right away." she chuckled.

It didn't take long to make her come. Regina would have normally mocked her for that, but it would have been a bit too cruel to do it now after so much time apart. 

She moved her head so that her lips were just millimetres in front of Emma's, making her whimper in frustration again. 

Regina leaned in a little further so her lips were actually brushing against Emma's. Emma had to close her eyes and focus on trying to get her breath back in order to resist the temptation to beg or try and move her head forward to kiss her. Regina was satisfied with Emma's behaviour. She was nicely under her control today. She pulled her hand out from in between Emma's legs and pushed her fingers in Emma's mouth to make her suck and lick them clean. 

"Would you like to play?" Regina asked.

"You mean we haven't already started?!" 

"No, not yet. Consider that a little something to celebrate my return."

"Gee, thanks." Emma said, bemused but by no means complaining. "And yes to play please."

"Then you'd better strip you little bitch." she ordered, removing her hand from Emma's throat. 

Emma checked the door was locked. 

"It's ok, they're under strict orders not to come back until after 9." Regina smiled.

"I thought it was strange how much Henry wanted to have some alone time with his grandparents." Emma said narrowing her eyes.

"Always one step ahead Swan. Now don't keep me waiting any longer." she dimmed the lights, put on some music and stood watching Emma with her arms folded. 

Emma slowly began peeling off her clothes whilst looking at Regina, who was enjoying every second of her own private show. She eyed Emma hungrily. 

When Emma had nothing left to remove Regina grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to one of the wooden columns in the apartment, tying her hands round it she couldn't escape. 

"I can't believe we're doing this here of all places." Emma said. 

"Me neither." Regina replied. "However the chance to surprise you was simply too good to be missed. I've been fantasing about having my wicked way with you here for a long time."

"Me too" Emma said. "And I'm glad you're here."

However Regina was distracted by searching for something. She went upstairs to look for what she wanted amongst Henry's belongings.

"I'll just wait here!" Emma called upstairs, causing Regina to laugh that Emma had beaten her to cracking one of her own usual jokes. She came back downstairs with a Sharpie hidden up her sleeve. 

But she wasn't going to use that just yet. Instead she opened her palm upwards and created a small fireball, holding her hand close to Emma's body. She then began moving her hand in a similar way to the time when she had done wax play, gradually moving the flames over Emma's arms, back and thighs. 

"Hmmmm" Emma said. "Quite nice for a cold winter's night." 

Regina then began keeping the flame in one place for longer and longer but moving it before it had a chance to burn. She liked watching Emma shift her weight and hiss in discomfort. She liked watching the shadows caused by the flames dance on the walls.

She walked round the column so she was facing Emma, and ordered her to lift her arms so her hands were level with her head. Regina kissed the ring on Emma's finger, then carried on tormenting her with the fireball in her hand. 

When Emma's skin was getting covered in pale pink patches she closed her palm to put the fire out and grabbed some ice from the freezer. 

Emma looked round to see if she'd heard correctly.

"Hey it's too cold to-"

However she didn't get chance to finish her complaint as Regina had already pushed the ice against her clit.

Emma gasped out loud. "You bastard." she said laughing and wincing at the same time.

"It's a good job I don't punish you for swearing Swan." Regina replied, as she carried on trailing the ice over Emma's body until it had all melted.

"I think you should fuck me again Your Majesty." Emma said.

Regina raised her eyebrows in surprise at Emma's audacity. "I might do...if you can give me one good reason."

"I get to come." she answered, way too quickly.

Regina went to pinch Emma's nipples, and Emma pulled away and covered her breasts as much as she could with her arms still tied around the column. 

"No no noo wait. Please."

Regina stopped just centimetres away from her target. 

"It'll please you, being able to make me beg and moan again." she said, jokingly exaggerating her pleading puppy dog eyes. 

Regina didn't move.

"And I've been really well behaved..." she tried. 

Regina agreed. So she lowered her hands and was about to start fucking Emma again when she was interrupted by a brief victory speech.

"Yes!" Emma said.

Regina slapped the side of Emma's thigh, knowing that the water left over from the ice would make it sting more.

"Don't push your luck Swan." Regina warned.

She stepped behind Emma and pulled her body back from the column. She wrapped her arms around her, massaged her breasts then slid her hand down to fuck Emma again. 

Regina put her free hand on Emma's chest when she was close to feel it rising and falling. She began whispering in Emma's ear. 

Emma said Regina's name when she came.

Regina left Emma using the column to hold herself up whilst she washed her hands. She returned with a cloth so she could make sure Emma's back was completely dry. 

She put a hand on her the back of Emma's neck. "Relax for me Swan. I'm being honest this time when I say this won't hurt." 

Emma leaned her head against the column and closed her eyes. 

Regina pulled out the Sharpie, popped the lid and began writing; four words in a beautiful cursive script that filled the length of her back. 

'Property of Regina Mills.'

She took her time to slowly outline then fill in each letter, humming with contentment. She occasionally looked over at Emma's face to get another glimpse of her smile.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Regina said as she finished. 

She untied Emma and dragged her over to the couch, clicking her fingers then pointing to the floor, watching Emma realise that she wanted her to kneel. Emma would be trained well, she'd make sure of that. 

She sat down, held Emma's head in her hands and pulled her close until their lips met. They kissed passionately, both eager to catch up on lost time. Emma desperate to taste her lover after being teased for so long. 

Regina felt Emma's hands explore her body. First up her shins and across her thighs, then along her forearms and up into her hair. She shivered in pleasure. 

"How long are you here?" Emma asked in between kisses. 

"I drive back later tonight." 

"No, that's too soon." Emma said, stopping to look at her. 

"It's all I can manage right now." Regina replied. "I'm sorry." Her excitement at their reunion was beginning to wear off and she felt tired, as well as anxious to be back in Stoeybrooke again. 

Regina pulled Emma's head back with her hair so she could kiss her neck. 

"I'll visit again in a couple of weeks." she said, glad Emma was respecting her needs by not asking her to stay in Storybrooke overnight. "You won't have to wait so long this time."

She hitched up her skirt and surprised Emma once more with the revelation that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Emma didn't need any orders before starting to use her mouth and hands to pleasure her Queen. 

After Emma brought over a mug of cocoa with cinnamon on and a cup of coffee for Regina.

"I want to ask you something," Emma said, "but if you don't want to talk about it right now I'll understand."

Regina nodded.

"The chain, it's great to see you're still wearing it as a necklace but I've missed it. I never wanted it taken off in the first place. I need to know if you want to lock it back on again." 

Regina smiled and nodded. "Yes, but I'd like to wait until I'm better. Until we're living together in New York. Will the ring be enough for you for now?"

"No." Emma confessed looking pained. Regina could see she felt bad about asking for more when Regina didn't have much energy to give. 

Regina led Emma to the nearest mirror and showed her what she'd written on her back. 

"Oh wow" Emma said, after she'd deciphered the backwards writing. "It's beautiful. Thank you. I thought you'd just written fucktoy or something."

"Maybe next time." Regina joked. 

She turned Emma round to face her. "I can't think of anything I can do for you to give you what you need right now. I'm sorry. But if you have any ideas please tell me."

Emma nodded. "It helps knowing this is on my back. Thank you."

"I'm sorry I took the chain off without asking what you wanted first."

"It really hurt. It felt like you didn't care. Like you weren't bothered about putting it back. I kept reaching out to feel it but it wasn't there."

Regina kissed her. "I'm sorry." she said again. "I really wasn't thinking straight at the time."

She now had to give one of her least favourite orders; "Go get dressed Swan. But let me get a photo of your back first." 

They finished their drinks and Emma lay back on the couch and beckoned for Regina to settle next to her. The Queen lay down resting her head on Emma's chest. Emma began to rub her back slowly. "I'm so proud of what you're doing." she said. "I know you're going through hell but you're gonna get through this." 

Regina wiped her eyes.

"Thank you for surprising me Your Majesty." Emma whispered. "You always plan the hottest scenes."

Regina grinned at the compliment and held Emma tighter. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep. 

She felt herself being gently shaken awake. It was David. 

"I'm sorry" he said pointing at his watch. "I brought Neal back early but Henry can't stall Mary Margaret for too much longer." 

Regina was meant to have text Henry the all clear fifteen minutes ago. 

"Shit. David I'm sorry." 

"Can't say I blame you for running over." He walked over to the counter and began making some coffee. "I was loathe to wake you, you both looked so adorable." 

Regina felt embarrassed that David had seen them asleep on the couch together. And concerned.

"Relax it doesn't bother me that much any more."

"It doesn't?" Regina asked.

"Not when I can see how happy you both make each other."

He poured two cups and passed one over to Regina. "Here, I thought it would help keep you awake on the drive back."

"Thank you." She felt honoured by his acceptance and moved by his generosity. David was a truly remarkable man.

"Is this the drink you were referring to on the phone, because I was expecting something a little more fitting for a queen." she joked. 

They sipped their coffee in silence for a while. 

"So does this make you my mother or my daughter-in-law?" he quipped.

Regina put her head in her hands. "I don't know!" she said laughing. "Although, Emma and I aren't married..."

"Do you think you ever will be?" David asked. Regina didn't know what it felt like to be a teenage boy being questioned by the father of your girlfriend but she suspected it was very similar to what she was going through right now. 

She answered honestly. "I don't know. I promised myself that I would never marry again." 

"Well not all promises have to be kept." he counselled. "I think vowing to spend the rest of your life with a princess would lead to a lot more happiness than marrying a king." 

Was David encouraging her, she wondered, or merely giving her his blessing? 

"I'll bear that in mind." she said, finishing the last of her coffee. 

"Who knows, if another royal wedding were to happen, I may even gate crash it and threaten you with a terrible curse." 

Regina choked up. She knew she deserved that jibe. "David...I...I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I've done." She hung her head in shame upon remembering her past actions. 

He leaned over and touched her arm reassuringly. "I know. Forgive me for needing to hear you say it."

"I only have your family's best interests at heart." she said.

"And all I want is for everyone to be happy and safe." said David. 

"Then we want to the same thing."

David lifted his coffee cup. "Well I can drink to that." he said, clinking his cup against Regina's. 

"Thank you for helping to arrange the surprise tonight. I'll just say goodbye to Emma before I go." She was quite keen to leave before David said anything else, especially as she had just obviously, audaciously, been fucking his daughter in his own home. 

She woke Emma for the second time that evening, and was please to note David had gone into the bathroom at the exact time she wanted to kiss her partner goodbye. 

"I'll call you tomorrow, and I'll see you in a few weeks."

Emma gave her a sad smile. 

"I love you." Regina said. 

It was the first time she'd ever said it out loud. Emma held her for a minute with her eyes closed before seeing her out. 

Regina knew how hard this had all been on Emma, and how much love and support she'd given to help her through. She'd been so patient and Regina was grateful. She hoped she'd been able to give enough back to Emma tonight. She felt happy that she had, at the very least, made her smile and shown her she was still committed to a idea of a future where they were together. 

She drove back to Boston feeling calmer and happier than she had done in a long, long time.

-

Emma closed the door behind Regina and walked over to the counter with wet eyes. David pulled her into a hug, one hand behind her head as usual. 

He always felt a twinge of sadness when he embraced his daughter. He tried not to dwell on the fact he'd only held her for a few minutes as a newborn, but sometimes the pain of remembering everything he would never experience with her overwhelmed him. 

"Does Mary Margaret know Regina was here? Emma asked. He wished she would call them mom and dad. 

"Yeah we told her she was here to surprise you in the restaurant."

"How did she take it?"

"Not well, but I think a lot of that was because we didn't tell her and that we lied to get her out of the house."

"You know about Regina...it really means a lot to me that you're...that you're ok with it. With us I mean."

David smiled. "For what it's worth, I don't think your mother is bothered by your sexuality. I just think she'd always imagined you marrying a prince. 

"That might even still happen, if Regina and I don't last." Emma pointed out. 

"You're not a disappointment to us." he said. He couldn't bear the idea of his daughter feeling that way about herself. 

She looked relieved. 

"You might need to hide your evidence a bit better though." he said, picking up some rope off the floor as though it were a worm and putting it in the bin. It made him feel rather nauseous. He pointed at the column. "Is that a scorch mark?" 

Emma looked mortified and rushed over to use magic to fix it just before the rest of their family returned home.


	8. Connect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy rope to take us through to the last leg of the journey. I think we'll reach the end of the story in the next chapter. 
> 
> Feedback always greatly appreciated. 
> 
> -Safety Rambles-  
> Please don't tie anyone up without taking lessons first. Rope bondage can be really dangerous. If it goes wrong it can lead to permanent nerve damage. 
> 
> Don't let anyone tie you without doing research first. Even if you don't tie, attending classes is useful for learning how to stay safe. Resources like this might help too: http://rope-topia.com/downloads/resources/rope_bottom_guide.pdf 
> 
> Kick me in the ass if you see any parts where I've slipped into British English vocabulary or spelling again! I know I need to read through the whole story again to fix a few things. 
> 
> ~I would also like to say Happy holidays!~
> 
> And I send my love to those for whom the holidays are a painful time of year. Hugs.

Finally, Emma thought as she was driving to Boston, it was her turn to visit Regina. She couldn't wait to feel her partner's ropes around her and be on the receiving end of everything Regina had learnt recently. 

She'd been as supportive as possible over the past few months during Regina's recovery and much needed time out. However as time went on it had been getting harder and harder to be apart. Knowing that Regina had started learning rope bondage through tying other people hadn't been helping. Emma found it difficult to keep her jealousy in check. 

"Why can't you learn to tie on me?" she asked over the phone one evening, hating the way she sounded so childlike. 

"Because I want to surprise you." Regina replied. "I don't want our first time tying together to be you sitting in a bunch of lose rope feeling bored. I want your mind blown."

"I don't mind being used for practice." Emma said. "You can experiment on me any time."

She heard Regina snort with laughter down the phone. Emma rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean!" Emma insisted. 

"She's just a friend of Lexi's who's helping out." Regina reassured. "You can't learn without someone to tie on. There's no affection. No nakedness. No arousal. Nothing like that at all. I've never even met her outside of practice."

Regina asked Emma to come and stay in a few weeks time. "I feel ready to have visitors now." she explained. She'd returned to Storybrooke several times since she'd left town, but Emma's visit would be the first time someone had come to see her in Boston. 

"Oh and fetch the whip from the chest in my bedroom Swan." Regina said. "It's criminal that I've been beating you up for so long but I still haven't used it on you yet." 

Emma couldn't understand how Regina had turned her on so much from just a sentence in a phone call. 

Regina opened Lexi's front door to greet Emma when she arrived. The first thing she did was check she was still wearing her ring before kissing her. 

"I'm so glad you're mine all weekend." Regina said, pushing her lips against Emma's. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Emma said, feeling happy to be reunited yet nervous about meeting Regina's friend. 

Regina deliberately made no effort to assist Emma with her bag. Once inside she led Emma into Lexi's front room and sat down. 

"Wow" Emma said, once she saw how it had been set up. "Is it always like this?" 

All the furniture had been pushed against the walls, leaving a large space free on the carpeted floor. Directly above it a suspension point had been attached to the ceiling. A pile of rope, some fabric, and several caribenas lay off to one side. 

"Pretty much." Lexi replied. "Unless family or vanilla friends come to visit."

Lexi was of average height and build with long black hair brushed back into a pony tail. There was nothing about her that gave any indication of her kinky lifestyle. She walked over and shook Emma's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you." she said, "Regina never stops talking about you." Emma smirked as she saw Regina look annoyed at the revelation, which had undermined her act of regal indifference which she used to dominate.

"We should hang out and get to know each other tomorrow." Lexi said. She turned to Regina, "I'll be upstairs. Call me if you want me to go over any ties." She winked at Emma as she left the room. Emma felt herself starting to like Lexi already.

"How was your session today?" Emma asked, settling onto the couch next to Regina. 

"It was good thank you, just very draining as usual."

"We don't have to-"

"Thank you for checking in with me Swan, but I can't think of anything I'd rather do right now than tie you up." Regina interrupted with a smile. She clicked her fingers and pointed at the floor in front of her.

"No magic outside the town lines huh." Emma said, not moving. She knew she was stubborn and Regina liked her that way. Yet sometimes she just needed to push against her boundaries and feel reassurance that she was under Regina's control.

The Queen looked at her with an expression of amusement and mock surprise. "What an interesting statement Miss Swan." she said. "It's almost as if you think this means we're evenly matched now."

"Aren't we?"

Regina didn't answer, she merely looked at Emma with a wicked gleam in her eyes. She slowly pulled her top off over her head, leaving her in leggings and a tight t-shirt. She let her top drop to the floor.

Now matter how often she tried, Emma could never figure out what Regina planned to do next. She always had a way of disarming her through either arousal or surprise. Usually both. She was really rocking the tight t-shirt look tonight. 

"Go and get the whip I told you to bring." Regina ordered. "Or do I need to borrow a pair of Lexi's nipple clamps?"

Emma remembered how painful her last encounter with clamps had been so she decided to do as she was told, fetching the whip and putting it on the floor where Regina pointed. Regina then gestured for Emma to start taking off her clothes. 

Emma liked this development in their relationship. It showed the closeness and familiarity they had developed from playing together for so long. So in tune they didn't always need words to communicate. 

Regina gestured for her to stop when she was standing in her black vest top and panties. The way Regina was looking her up and down made her feel deliciously vulnerable and exposed. 

"Sit." Regina said, pointing to the floor and clicking her fingers again. Emma obeyed, and Regina handed her something to tie her hair back with then got up and sat behind her.

"As we're both new to this we'll do some floor work and start off easy." Regina said. "You don't have any injuries I don't know about do you?" Emma shook her head. "And you don't have any implants for birth control in your arm?" Emma shook her head once more. 

"If something isn't working for you, just let me know whether it's something that needs adjusting or if you want to stop and be untied completely." Regina said. "If you feel any numbness or tingling I need to know about it immediately, no matter how minor. As much as I like hurting you I don't want to give you any permanent nerve damage tonight." 

Emma realised that they'd be no magic to heal any injuries here. 

"Do I need to do anything, aside from that?" Emma asked, feeling slightly worried but also self conscious about being so new to this. She shuddered with pleasure and excitement when Regina leant in and whispered; "Just submit."

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and held her tight, inhaling the scent of her hair and sighing with happiness. She kissed her neck and began running her hands over Emma's body, making small circles on the inside of her thighs with her fingertips. Emma felt her working week slip away.

Regina then picked up a length of bundled rope and brushed it against Emma's arm. She undid it, grabbed Emma's wrist and tied a single column tie around it. Emma had, at least, seen her do that knot many times before. She knew it wouldn't tighten no matter how hard it was pulled. 

Regina tugged on the rope to pull Emma's arm across her chest and began wrapping the rope tightly around her upper arms and torso, not caring too much about where it went. Emma realised this kind of play was more about restriction and sensation than specific ties. Regina appeared to be anchoring the rope into place on her body by pulling it under and wrapping it round lines of rope already there rather than knotting anything. 

The pain of the rope digging into her skin every time Regina pulled it tightly against her caused her to inhale sharply. Regina's passion and energy certainly came through in her rope work. She would alternate her speed as she put the jute on, wrapping it round fast then slowing down to drag the end of the rope across Emma's skin. Usually somewhere sensitive, Emma noted, like in between her fingers or across her face. 

She was also pushed to and fro from the force with which Regina pulled the rope round, thrown of balance by being unable to use her arms. 

After a few ropes were on Regina would undo them in much the same way, leaving Emma no time to regain her senses before tying her up again, limbs in different positions each time. 

At one point Regina tied off the rope and pulled Emma against her chest. The effect was soporific. She felt so spaced out. 

"I love you." Regina said. And after that everything shifted into a happy hazy blur as Emma couldn't move her arms or do anything other than be kissed over and over again, feeling content at how openly Regina could say those three words now. 

After some more floor work she found herself pushed face down and hogtied. She wriggled, enjoying the tightness of the ropes, unable to loosen them. She was blindfolded with a strip of fabric in response. They never normally played with taking her sight away, but it certainly intensified the feel of the jute against her skin and added to her high on this occasion. 

Emma felt some rope be trailed across her lips and moaned out load. God getting tied up felt good. 

"You're so mine." Regina said, laughing quietly to herself. 

"I know." Emma murmured. 

She had no idea of how long it was before Regina untied her and pushed her onto to her back. Regina threw a blanket over Emma then ran her hands through her hair for a while before disappearing off to fetch something. 

When Emma had come round enough to sit up Regina handed her a bottle of water. "Drink up." she ordered, smiling. The Queen then passed her an Apollo bar. Emma split the slab of chocolate in two and handed half back. "You should probably have some sugar too." she said. Regina looked pleased.

"Where has hot sexy rope been all of my life?" Emma said, still trying to drag her mind back to reality. 

"Tell me about it." Regina said. "I knew I had to try it the first time I saw it."

"And when was that?" Emma asked. "You never told me when I asked how you got into kink."

"Once it was possible to leave Storybrooke I used to sneak off to Boston to visit the fetish clubs whenever I could."

She'd certainly been very discrete. Emma hadn't noticed any absences. It must have been during the evenings when she had been looking after Henry. 

"Is that where you met Lexi?"

Regina nodded and sensing Emma's next question added, "She only plays with men though." 

Emma felt relieved, liking Lexi more now she knew she wasn't a threat. 

"She was one of the people I met during the first kink event I ever attended." Regina explained. "She was really friendly; introduced me to people, showed me round..." 

Regina started tidying the rope and bundling it back up. 

"So you already knew about kink before the curse brought you here." Emma said, putting the pieces together. "Did anyone introduce you to it or did you realise you were into BDSM by yourself?"

Having finished her chocolate Regina took the remaining squares out of Emma's hands.

"Hey!" Emma complained. 

"Her name was Maleficent." Regina replied, stuffing the chocolate her mouth. 

Well that was an unexpected revelation, Emma thought. If only the LGBT kids knew how queer fairytale characters really were.

"You seem surprised." Regina observed. 

"Just wondering how that one came about." Emma said. She made a mental note to have a conversation at some point in the future about the issues this raised. She'd seen in Henry's book that Maleficent could turn into a dragon...which she'd killed in order to try and save their son. Awkward. 

"So, you just bumped into each other in the forest one day and...started getting it on?" she joked.

"I was young!" Regina replied. "And under Rumple's tutelage. Well, manipulation." she corrected. "I was impatient. I felt he wasn't teaching me magic quickly enough. He caught me with Maleficent's spell book and transported me to her kingdom. I sought her out and after I helped her regain her powers well...stuff happened."

Emma raised her eyebrows. 

"She was the sexiest women I'd ever seen." Regina elaborated. "I was in awe of her powers. When she pushed me into her bedchamber I'd never come across kink before but I soon realised that I liked it. I was always going back for more."

Emma opened her mouth in surprise as she realised; "Wait, she topped you?! She tried to the imagine the scene. 

"Did you love her?" Emma asked, thinking back to when she threw the sword in the dragon.

"No, but I enjoyed what we had."

Emma assumed it must have ended once Regina had become too absorbed in seeking revenge against her mother. 

"I wish I'd known you when you were younger." Emma said, remembering the illustrations in Henry's book. 

Regina looked moved. "Really?"

"You look so beautiful in the pictures." 

Emma leaned over and kissed her, slipping a hand up Regina's t-shirt. Regina took hold of it and pulled it away. "Not so fast. I haven't finished with you yet!"

She moved behind Emma again and shoved her arms so that they were folded behind her back. Emma felt her wrists being tied, then the rope being pulled round her upper arms, securing them in place so she couldn't slip her hands out of the tie. More wraps of the rope went round, some over and under her breasts, lifting them and making her chest look fuller. Regina looked very happy with the result. 

The Queen hesitated slightly, as she tried to remember how to finish the tie off. 

"Ah, got it." she said after fiddling around for a few minutes. "This is known as a 2TK and no, I can't remember the Japanese, only the abbreviation."

Emma didn't care what it was called, distracted by watching Regina stand up and undo another bundle of jute. She heard some metal caribenas being clicked into place on the suspension ring. 

Regina knelt back down and attached some rope to the back of the tie that was already on her. 

"Ready to stand?" Regina asked. Emma repositioned her legs and before she could ask what Regina was about to do, felt herself being yanked up until she was left standing ever so slightly on her tip toes. Regina secured the rope into place. 

She placed a hand on Emma's arm and circled round her so that they were facing. She kissed Emma and bit her lip and her neck before raising a hand under her chin. Regina used her thumb and forefingers to squeeze Emma's cheeks in. 

"What kind of play are you in the mood for tonight Swan?" Regina asked. 

Emma tried to wiggle her head out of Regina's grasp so she could answer with some dignity. She failed. "Rough please Your Majesty." she mumbled. 

"Lucky for you I'm craving the same, punchbag. I could do with some release myself" She released Emma's cheeks and slapped her so hard across the face she drew blood from her lip. Emma licked it straight away, enjoying the feel of the swelling beneath her tongue. 

"Should my arms feel this painful?" she asked, unsure of whether she was being really dumb or was just doing what Regina had asked.

Regina looked concerned. "Where?"

"My upper arms" Emma replied. "Where the ropes are."

Regina inserted two fingers underneath the wraps and wiggled them down. "Is that better or worse?" she asked. 

"Better, thank you."

"They must have been sat on your radial nerve" Regina said. She walked behind Emma and put her fingers in Emma's hands. "Squeeze." she ordered. Emma did so and Regina was satisfied with the response. "I want you to keep wiggling your fingers and clenching your hands into a fist from time to time. Let me know immediately if you realise you can't."

"Yes Your Majesty."

Regina tied on the blindfold again, the fabric feeling soft against Emma's skin. 

She tried to brace herself for what was coming, knowing that Regina may well be giving her a similar beating to the vicious one she'd received the night they'd played in her workplace. The tie alone had heightened all her senses and everything felt extremely intense already. She noticed she was starting to space out again as Regina ran her hands over her body once more, this time cupping her breasts and teasing her clit through the fabric of her panties. She was soon breathing heavily.

Regina began hitting and punching her, at one point knocking her so hard she lost her balance. For a split second she thought she was going to fall before the rope attaching the TK to the suspension ring kicked in, keeping her upright. 

She felt some more rope being tied around her thigh, and heard another caribena being clicked onto the ring. "This is going to cause a lot of pain." Regina gloated. "But once the tissue in your leg starts to compress it should lessen considerably."

"Stand on your left leg." Regina ordered. "Bend the knee slightly to aid your balance." Emma followed her orders, trying to work out what was coming next. 

"This is a partial suspension. It's going to be hard but I know you've got the stamina to do it." Regina said as she ran a hand along her inner thigh. Emma moaned involuntarily again. She felt herself getting wet. 

"Going up in 3, 2, 1." 

"Ow fuck!" Emma cried out. "Fuck that hurts." she gasped. Regina hadn't been wrong about the pain. 

"Focus on breathing regularly." Regina told her. "And don't forget to keep checking the circulation in your hands."

There suddenly seemed a lot to remember, especially as she had to focus on keeping balance as well monitoring her breathing and circulation. All whilst she was experiencing the sensations caused by being tied. 

Regina wasn't helping. She was chuckling in pleasure as she began running her hands over Emma's body again. Emma realised that having her leg pulled up and slightly to the side meant Regina had much easier, unstoppable access to her clit. 

She jumped when she heard a whip crack. She swallowed and tried not to let her fear show, but ended up wobbling and had to use an incredible amount of core strength to regain her balance again. She couldn't believe how much stamina was required just to suspend one leg. She wondered how it would feel to be completely suspended off the ground. 

Regina wrapped the whip round her body and used it to pull her closer. "You're going to shed blood, sweat and tears by the time I've finished with you." she promised. Regina sounded delirious. Almost evil. She put her hands between Emma's legs again. Emma wondered why her body always betrayed just how aroused she was. Regina always knew how best to manipulate it.

Regina took a step back and begin whipping her. She didn't give Emma an easy start. Lines of searing pain smashed across the fronts and backs of her thighs. Regina soon had her whimpering and crying out in pain. Emma was glad her breasts were covered. She kept trying to keep her balance. 

Normally she'd be able to take a lot more hits but she was surprised at how much the suspension was sapping her strength. After a few more minutes she was begging to be released.

"Five more whips. For me." Regina said. 

"No. Please. I can't." 

"But I can." Regina taunted. She cracked the whip hard against the front of Emma's thigh. Emma shouted out in pain, then bit her lip and scrunched her eyes in order to blink back the tears. 

The second and third hits were vicious enough to make her cry. 

The fourth stung the top of her foot which was in the air. Being hit somewhere she wasn't expecting caused her to lose her balance again, making the ropes dig painfully into her arms as they held her upright. She jerked her leg in a feeble, involuntary attempt at minimizing the pain. 

Regina placed a hand on her sternum to support her. "Steady fucktoy." she said. "Don't forget to keep breathing." Emma had been holding her breath without realising. 

"Beg me for the last one." Regina said.

Emma shook her head in defiance. 

Regina began rubbing the whip handle against her clit making Emma moan in pleasure. 

"I said beg me you little bitch." Regina hissed.

It wasn't long before Emma felt so spaced out and aroused she was squirming in desperation to come. 

Regina began kissing her neck in addition to using the whip handle and she lost it, begging her to hurt her and hit her one last time before she fully realised what she was saying.

To her alarm Regina pushed her harder still. 

"You call that begging?! That's pathetic. You're in the presence of royalty. You should be doing much, much better than that." she mocked. "And weren't you just implying that we're evenly matched in this realm without magic?" Regina laughed manically. "You're so wrong Miss Swan." She dropped to her knees and began trailing kisses up the inside of Emma's thigh. 

"Oh God please. Please hurt me your majesty. Please give me the last hit I'm due." Emma felt her cheeks redden at what she was being reduced to but that didn't matter right now. Only Regina did. 

"Please Your Majesty." she said in between breaths and gasps. "I'm yours. You can do anything."

She groaned in frustration when the kisses stopped, and cried out in agony when Regina cracked the whip against her thighs one last time. 

"I know." 

Emma felt relief wash over her as her leg was carefully lowered down to the floor. She sank slowly to her knees as Regina loosened the central line, supporting Emma on the way down. 

Emma blinked and squinted as the blindfold was ripped off. She saw Regina grab her bag before walking over and yanking her to her feet. She was pulled out into the hall, upstairs, and into what must be Regina's bedroom. 

"Wiggle your fingers."

It took Emma a second to realise what Regina was talking about but she could still demonstrate good circulation in her hands. So Regina pushed her back onto the bed and pulled her panties off. Emma blacked out to the sight of Regina's head between her legs whilst mumbling her name over and over. 

She came round sometime later, slowly realising she was under a blanket being spooned by Regina.

"I don't want you to learn to tie with anyone else any more." Emma whispered, fearing Regina's answer. "You can't. Not after that."

"Then I won't." she replied simply. 

Emma turned and kissed her, becoming aroused again by the taste of herself on Regina's lips. 

"Does your bed have bars on the frame?" Regina asked. 

"What?" Emma mumbled. 

"In New York."

Emma shook her head, confused as to why Regina was asking her about it now. 

"My therapist says I'm doing well enough to move on with my life. She's given me the details of a someone who can treat me in New York" Regina explained. 

A still woozy Emma took a while to figure out what Regina was saying. 

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You feel ready?" 

Emma felt Regina nod next to her in the dark. She was elated.

"If you and Henry are ready, I want us to move in by the end of the month." Regina announced. "So you'd better make sure your apartment is fit for a Queen." 

"I will." Emma grinned, despite realising that she would have get rid of a large piece of furniture. 

She went to run her hand down Regina's side and was delighted to find that she had already taken all her clothes off. 

"Where's my bag?"

"By the door." 

Emma stumbled over to it and pulled out several sex toys which she'd packed last so she could pull out first. Sunlight was streaming in through the curtains by the time they had sated themselves enough to sleep.


	9. Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> -
> 
> Whilst I was writing this I discovered the song Body Talk by Cannons, and it just seemed to fit perfectly. http://www.cannonstheband.com/lyrics

Regina was the first to wake the following afternoon, laughing when she saw how late they'd slept in. She would never have allowed herself such a departure from routine before she met Emma. She rolled over onto her back and stretched, thinking about last night for a while. It would be some time before she came down from the high. Yet her thoughts also drifted on to everything that needed to be dealt with in the next few weeks; thanking Lexi, breaking the news to the Charmings', calling moving companies, packing...

She turned back onto her side to look at Emma, who was lying on her front limbs flung out all directions. The plan had been to order her to tidy up this morning, but with her sadist desires sated she no longer felt the urge. Besides, this weekend marked a significant milestone in their relationship and she felt like treating her submissive as a result. So she rose, slipped on her silk robe and went to the bathroom before tidying both up and downstairs. Then she wondered into the kitchen in search of food and found Lexi, mug of tea in hand.

"Good afternoon!" the dark skinned woman said, emphasising the second word with great enthusiasm. 

"I'm so sorry if we kept you awake," Regina apologised. "We must have been so loud."

"If I wasn't an earplug owner there would have been a lot of banging on the wall last night, that's for sure." Lexi replied. 

Regina made coffee and some salmon and cream cheese bagels. "Are you free this evening?" she asked. 

"I was gonna join the usual crowd for another trip to The Pain Palace, but I can miss a night. What were you thinking?"

"We're taking you out. Our treat." Regina said. "You're not on call this weekend are you?"

"No thank God."

"Good. Then we can leave around 7." Regina picked up the plate and two mugs. "Good luck finishing your paperwork!" she called as she left the room. 

She smiled when she saw Emma, relieved she hadn't woken whilst she'd been downstairs. She put the coffee and bagels down and climbed on the bed, slowly lifting the covers off to take a look at the damage she'd inflicted. She winced and laughed when she saw the angry red whip lines; Emma was going to feel very sore today.

"Come on my little princess." Regina said, rubbing her back. She loved making up pretend pet names that made Emma cringe. "If you sleep any longer I'll have to start calling you Aurora." 

Emma stirred and turned over, reaching out to lace her fingers in between Regina's. 

"Do I smell breakfast?" she asked.

"Well more like lunch, but yes, food and drink has arrived." Regina said.

"You made me lunch in bed?"

"Well after 7 months of debauchery we have just finally managed to spend a night together." 

Emma laughed. "I'm guessing there wasn't a Hallmark card for that." 

They ate breakfast whilst making plans for Regina to return to Storybrooke the following weekend. 

"Waking up next to you this morning was..." Regina started. "Well it was amazing. When we had to keep everything a secret it was always this kind of domesticity I longed for." 

Emma scooted closer and kissed her cheek. "We're gonna have the greatest time in New York." she murmured. "I can't wait to move in with you. We'll get to do this kind of thing every day."

"Wanna see what other firsts we can manage this weekend?" Emma asked once they'd finished eating, leading Regina into the bathroom so they could shower together. 

After dressing they rode out the physical symptoms of post play drop by eating junk food on the couch with Emma’s favourite tracks playing on Spotify in the background. Regina shared what she’d discussed in her recent therapy sessions. Emma told her what New York was like whilst filling her in on the year she had spent there with Henry. When she started rubbing her eyes Regina took the chips from her hands and pulled her close, stroking her arm gently whilst she dozed. 

She thought back to the first few months they had played together. A time when she had never imagined any of this was possible. 

 

Returning to Storybrooke wasn't easy, even if it was only for a few weeks. Thankfully most people were choosing to ignore her rather than express their anger or hatred. 

"Hey look what Lexi sent." Emma said, handing Regina a card which had just arrived in the mail that morning. Lexi had thanked them for both the night out and presents. Emma and Regina had been so grateful for everything she'd done they'd treated her to some very expensive things. 

They left Henry to carry on packing up all his belongings and started walking over to the Charmings'. Regina slipped her hand away after Emma had taken it. 

"Hey what are you doing?" Emma said, taking Regina's hand again. "We have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm not hiding anymore."

"This isn't going to go well." Regina stated. 

Emma squeezed her hand in reassurance. "They'll get used to it and besides," she quoted something Regina had heard their son say many times, "love always wins."

 

"No, no you can't do this." Mary Margaret said, looking desperately between her husband and her daughter after she'd been told about the move. "I thought going back in time had made you realise you wanted to stay?"

"It did Mary Margaret, but then things changed." Emma explained. "And Henry was happy in New York. He's looking forward to going back to school and seeing all his friends there. There's this girl he likes..." 

"And Emma and I need a fresh start." Regina added. 

"No, what Emma and Henry need is to be with their family, which is here, where they belong."

Regina sighed. 

"We'll visit every other weekend." Emma said. "And you can come and visit us too. Any time you want."

Mary Margaret glared at Regina. "What I want is for this woman to stop tearing our family apart again and," she said turning to David, "for you to stop standing there refusing to do anything about it!" 

"It's like Emma said, we can still visit each other all the time." David tried to reassure. "But right now we need to let them go and live their lives and be happy. They can't do that here."

"Yes, because of what she did in the first place!" Mary Margaret said pointing to Regina. 

"I’ve told you before I was the one who initiated it." Emma corrected. 

Watching her family struggle was heart-breaking for Regina. She would miss the Charmings and baby Neal too. She understood her step-daughter's pain but wished she could make Snow see the good intentions inside. Regina only wanted what they all deserved; a chance for them all to have their happy ending. 

"Can't you see, Emma?" Mary Margaret pleaded. "Even if this wasn’t all some deliberate plan Regina is still using this to hurt us and get back at me. For Daniel. For Cora. Don’t let her separate us again. Not like this." 

Regina felt anger roar up inside. She had to rub her thumbs against her fingertips to stifle the urge to use her magic to lash out. 

"You are welcome to remind me my past crimes any time Snow." she hissed. "But don't you dare accuse me doing this for revenge. I only have your daughter’s best interests at heart. She wants to go to back New York. If she wanted to stay here then I'd stay. If she announced she wouldn't be happy unless she was living in a dumpster in Detroit then that's where I'd go!" 

"Regina, it's ok." Emma said, touching her forearm. 

"No, it's not." the Queen replied. "I've apologised, I've changed, and I’ve spent all year trying to make amends. When you found out we were involved I respectfully kept my distance like you wanted. I didn’t even complain when you dumped Henry’s baby clothes and toys back on my doorstep like they were garbage.” She paused to breathe before continuing. “How long does your daughter have to wait for the love and support she deserves? How long will it take for you to understand that Emma and I have feelings for each other?!"

Mary Margaret gasped in outrage and shook her head, refusing to believe what Regina was saying.

In frustration Regina plunged her heart into Emma's chest and ripped out her heart. 

"No!" Mary Margaret cried, about to run over before David placed his hand on her arm.

Emma took shallow breaths in shock and pain as Regina held her heart in front of her mother. 

"The fact that your daughter was a product of your true love meant that no one could do this. I know you've seen my mother try and fail Snow." 

Mary Margaret was stunned into silence. She looked scared.

"So how can you?" David asked. 

Regina turned to look at Emma, tears welling in her eyes. "True love." she explained. "I read every book I could find. I asked everyone I could think of who might know, but the answer always came back the same. There was no other possible reason for why I could remove it. She turned back to Mary Margaret. "Is this enough for you, or must I bring further evidence?!"

All three of the Charmings just looked at her in silence. The anger suddenly drained out of her. Regina realised what she'd done and felt disgusted with herself. This was exactly the kind of behaviour she was trying to argue she'd moved on from. She gently pushed Emma's heart back in her chest and walked out the door. 

She sat in what she knew Emma called 'the stairwell of doom' to wait for her, then realised she could hardly criticise Emma for storming out and failing to deal with difficult emotions if she was going to do the same. So she wiped her eyes, took a deep breath and went back inside to apologise.

 

The following week Emma recruited a replacement at work and left to spend a few days in New York. A few changes needed to be made to the apartment in order to meet Regina's requirements. Space needed to be cleared for all of Regina's belongings and Emma had to await delivery of their new, kink friendly bed. Regina would have struggled to tie anyone to the frame Emma had previously; a continuous piece of wood without bars.

Meanwhile Regina had finished packing up all except what she needed for her last few days in town. She finished supervising the removal men in loading the last of her belongings and waved them off. Then she used magic to transport herself outside of Granny's. 

"You sure know how to welcome your guests." Regina said once she walked through the door. She raised her arms in surrender after Granny pointed her crossbow in her face. "Is Ruby in?" Regina asked.

Ruby stepped out the kitchen but Granny refused to stand down.

"Fine, I'll just stand here looking like I'm halfway through a rendition of the YMCA then." She refrained from pointing out her magic made her too powerful for either of them to injure or kill.

"I know how much you hate working here." she said to Ruby. "It was my curse that designed miserable lives for everyone after all."

Ruby stepped closer. "So…what are you offering?"

"How would you feel about turning my home into a halfway house?" Regina asked. "I'm looking for someone I can trust to make a safe place for young women who've just come out of prison or left foster care." 

"Won’t you be living there..?" Ruby asked. 

Regina told her she would soon be leaving for New York. "From the start of next week it's all yours. I’ll leave the keys under the mat. The instructions and all the paperwork will be inside on the table by the front door." she said before disappearing in a whirl of purple smoke. She was keen to use as much magic as possible before giving it up for New York.

A sense of nostalgia filled her as she returned to a near empty house. She wondered through the rooms, thinking back to the time Emma had first come knocking on her door. 

 

-

 

She was sitting on Henry's bed again, still not quite sure how to fill the evenings when her son was staying over at his other mom's. Or even how to fill the days come to think of it, now that Snow was occupying the Mayor's office and hanging garish bird prints on the walls. It felt strange to have so much stillness in her life. No more running around town trying to find memories or whoever needed saving. 

She should probably go back to bed. She knew he would be fine, but running her hands over the top of Henry's comforter calmed her whenever she panicked about the possibility of losing him again. She hoarded spell ingredients. She practiced magic daily, just in case. 

There was a quiet knock on the front door and she was very surprised to see Emma standing nervously on the other side of it. Regina waved her in. 

"What's wrong?" she asked thinking how attractive Emma looked, even when something was up. She knew she must be here for a personal matter or she'd be rushing in already, jabbering on about whatever it was the town had to deal with this time. 

Emma's 'problem' was unique to say the least. It was quite a shock to have the (hot as hell) daughter of your sickly sweet former enemies sat in your front room stuttering and stammering about their sexual desires. Emma was struggling to explain what BDSM was (like Regina didn't already know) and how she wanted to do it again with someone. It had been a long time since she'd tried it with this guy she used to date, she said, but she'd realised this was what she needed. It was what had been missing from her life. She had the chance to explore it now they weren't all fighting for their memories or their lives. 

Regina was stunned. Emma would have no idea about her attraction for her, of that she was certain. She'd kept any looks as discreet as possible. So why wasn't Emma telling this to someone else instead of her?

"Because I know you're good at it." Emma said quietly, unable to look at Regina whilst she spoke, aware of how loaded her admission was. 

After a few moments of silence Emma apologised but Regina still felt crushed. Emma was one of the reasons she had fought so hard to change, and now Emma only wanted to use her for the sadistic part of her personality? Regina had been hoping that some part of Emma had made the choice because she specifically wanted her, not just for what she was capable of. 

Still, it wasn't like Regina was going to turn her down. And the longer she looked at her the harder it became to stifle a smirk. She couldn't believe her luck. She was going to get a lot of satisfaction out of this situation, and milk it for all it was worth. 

Regina got up off the couch and slowly walked forward until she was standing in front of Emma with her arms folded. A little intimidation was always fun. "So let me get this straight," she said looking smug at her own play on words with regards to her sexuality. "You want me to hurt you?"

"Yes." Emma said, eyes fixed on the floor.

"Using what? Hands? Toys?" she scoffed. 

"Anything you want." she said. It looked like tears were beginning to form in Emma's eyes.

"Oh really!" Regina mocked. "And for what purpose? Punishment? Atonement for past mistakes?" she mocked. 

Emma tried to explain. "No nothing like that. It's just...it's release. It's cathartic and...it’s the only thing that really turns me on. I find it fun."

Emma paused before continuing, but Regina still noticed how shaky her voice sounded.  
"Look, I know how wrong and fucked up this is. I don't know why I like the things I do, ok? I just know this is what I need." 

This was just getting better and better Regina thought, feeling relieved that there didn't seem to be any troubling reasons behind Emma's request. She was already picturing her tied up and naked in her bedroom. Kneeling at her feet. The pleasure she would feel from making Emma cry out in pain. Of course, it wasn’t anything Regina had fantasised about dozens of times before, but she’d never thought she'd actually get the chance to do any of these things. She was nearly trembling in anticipation. 

Regina also loved that she had the upper hand here; Emma had no idea about any of her filthy thoughts. Or the kinky things she got up to with her new friends during her secret visits to Boston. 

"I brought these." Emma said, pulling her police issue handcuffs out of her pocket. "I want you to use them on me-"

The jibe was out before Regina could stop herself. "Begging the Evil Queen for bondage? If only your parents could see you now." she gloated. 

"Yeah well at least mine are alive." Emma stood and pushed past Regina, her cheeks burning with humiliation as she rushed out of the room. However Regina was faster. She materialised in front of the door with her hands on her hips. "We're not finished here Miss Swan." 

"Yes we are. This was a big mistake." Emma made to go past her again but Regina wouldn't move.

"Is this really what you want?" Regina asked.

Emma refused to reply. 

"Say please and I'm yours to play with dear." It was interesting how sexy and powerful one could feel wearing silk pajamas, Regina mused. 

Emma looked like she was tempted but she was hesitating. Regina knew she had given her a hard time before they'd even started but she couldn't help it; she was consumed by glee and desire already. She remembered something Emma had said her recently that would help.

 

'My superpower may not be perfect but with you Regina, I always know when you’re lying.'

 

So Regina took her hands off her hips and got Emma to make eye contact so she could see that she was safe with her. That she genuinely cared.

It worked. 

"Please", Emma begged. Her disgust at revealing what she considered weakness evident. "Please do this for me. Please hurt me." she whispered. 

"Your wish is my command Miss Swan." She took Emma's hand and pulled her in the direction of the stairs. "Time to go to my study."

Once inside Regina closed and locked the door, and spent several minutes clearing her desk whilst running through questions about consent and safe words. 

"And what are your hard limits?" she checked after whilst using magic to make a length of rope appear.

"Erm...don't maim or kill me..?" Emma joked. Regina felt glad; Emma must be feeling better about the situation if her humor was back. 

"Where would the fun be in that?" Regina smirked. "I wouldn't be able to use you again if I did." 

Realisation dawned on Emma's face; "Oh my God. You've done this before haven't you? Who with? When?!" she demanded. "Was it with someone in Storybrooke?!"

Regina smiled smugly again and told Emma to strip to her underwear instead of answering the question. 

"Fine, if you're not going to tell me..." Emma continued. "No marks on my face, arms, or shoulders. No needles. No cutting. No electrics. Nothing to do being used as a human toilet." 

Regina looked disgusted at the thought. "Well that's fine by me! And impact play is ok? Whips, canes, paddles, that kind of thing?" Emma nodded in response. 

"It's not a limit as such, but I'm not going to use any magic in scene tonight." Emma said.

"Then I won't when we play either." Regina assured. She had one more question on her mind. "Have you...done anything like this with a woman before?" Regina asked as Emma began peeling her clothes off. It felt like her heart stopped beating whilst she waited for her answer. If Emma was straight she'd be devastated. 

Emma waited for a dig that never came. "Not taking a shot at the obvious prison joke, really?"

Regina merely raised an eyebrow and flashed her, 'see I'm behaving myself' smile.

"I'm bi." Emma said. "I've had a few girlfriends and one night stands in my time." She paused. "I always thought you were straight."

"And yet you came here tonight anyway." 

"Guess I always hoped you weren't." Emma smiled nervously.

Regina had a hard time hiding her delight at hearing that revelation. So to keep Emma from noticing anything she grabbed a fistful of Emma's hair and shoved her over the desk. She tied Emma's wrists together in front of her. 

Regina took a deep breath, trying to get her head around what was happening. She could scarcely believe it. In her haste to get Emma upstairs she had forgotten to bring anything to hit her with so she pulled Emma's belt from her jeans. She landed the first blow across Emma's thighs. Regina saw Emma kept her lips pressed together and her hands curled into fists to avoid crying out. She was saddened when she thought of how life had treated Emma Swan; she’d been so hurt and alone that she was desperate not to show any weakness or reveal what was inside her walls. 

"Do you want me to count?" Emma asked.

"No." Regina replied, delivering another blow. "I'd rather just hit you without any annoying delays." 

She swore she saw Emma shudder in pleasure. Which allowed Regina to relax. They were going to be fine. She could give Emma what she needed, and hopefully she would come back for more. She landed a couple of blows of the backs of Emma's thighs, harder this time. Regina had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning out loud after hearing Emma's cries of pain. They were as delicious as she’d imagined. She laughed silently in delight, hitting Emma over and over again.

"Don't forget you need to keep me informed Miss Swan." she said, reminding Emma of what they'd discussed whilst she was clearing her desk. Regina’s concern grew as Emma’s ass became redder. A few welts were forming. 

"Keep going, I need more." Emma said. “I need you to carry on after I want you to stop.”

Regina hesitated, waiting for clarification. 

“It’s just…I need the other person to push me to find release. They’ve gotta have control.” Emma tried to explain. "I have to take it for them."

"Then say please." The Queen ordered.

Emma sighed loudly. Regina would bet money on Emma having just rolled her eyes. 

"Please."

Regina shook her head at how insincere it sounded but she didn't want to push her luck tonight. One day she would have to get Emma to address her in a manner fit for a queen. She slowed her pace but began to hit harder, and after another few minutes it looked like tears were falling silently down Emma’s cheeks. 

"Stop, please!" the blonde said. So Regina continued and soon saw something shift as if everything had just clicked into place. The tension had left Emma's body. Regina realised that was the moment of release Emma was seeking, so she stepped back and caught her breath, exhausted from such a late night workout. She fought the urge to fuss over Emma guessing she’d rather be left to recover alone. Regina watched her rest her head on her forearms for a while.

Emma then used magic to free herself from the ropes. Regina decided that she needed to find that cuff that stopped the wearer from using their powers for any future play sessions. She thought Emma would enjoy not being able to have any means of escape.

"Don't look." Emma said whilst pulling her clothes back on. So Regina turned away, knowing if she pushed now there was still a chance Emma might never return.

Once she was dressed Emma walked over and unlocked the door. She turned back to Regina before leaving; "You can't ever, ever tell my parents about this." she said. "They'd never understand. They'd see an Evil Queen grooming and abusing their daughter. It'd destroy them."

"You have my word. I won't mention this to anyone." Regina promised.

Emma scrutinised her for a second to make sure she wasn't lying before heading down the stairs and out the door. Regina was left holding her belt, feeling bereft at not being given the chance to offer any aftercare. She understood why Emma behaved the way she did, but it still stung. She hadn't even said thank you.

And now Emma wasn't the only one whose needs needed fulfilling tonight. Unable to wait until she walked to her bedroom Regina sat at her desk and made herself come, mentally replaying the scene she'd just taken part in.

 

-

 

On the morning of the move they all ate breakfast ridiculously early. It was a 5-6 hour drive to New York and they didn't want to arrive in the city without time to unpack. Regina noticed Emma was being unusually quiet whilst they were putting the last few boxes and suitcases by the door but her thoughts were interrupted when David rang the doorbell, small bag in hand. 

After some bickering about whose car they were going to take Regina conceded that Emma could drive the bug. She was loathe to travel to New York in a bright yellow tin can but she could hardly claim her own vehicle had any special significance. She asked David and Henry to start loading the car and told them she would be back with Emma soon. Regina tapped her partner on the arm to get her attention then used magic to transport them to the sheriff's station. 

"Sorry." Regina said. "Unless we picked a random spot in the forest I couldn’t think of anywhere else we could talk uninterrupted." She checked her watch. "Your replacement shouldn't be here for at least another hour."

Regina perched on one of the desks and nodded in the direction of the sofa. Emma sat down there. 

"This is about more than your mother refusing to come and say goodbye isn't it." Regina observed. "Is it anything to do with this by any chance?" she asked, pulling the chain from her pocket. Emma nodded. 

"When I told you I wanted to lock it back on in New York, I forgot we'd have to do it here if we wanted to use magic to prevent you from ever taking it off." 

"I thought that was the case." Emma said, smiling. But then, after a pause, she sighed and Regina began to feel concerned by how tired Emma suddenly seemed. Was she about to break some bad news?

"I'm sorry I didn't raise the issue sooner." Emma said. "You must have come to the conclusion that I didn't want it back on."

Regina gripped the desk and tried to keep her expression as neutral as possible. 

"I've been doing some reading about different kinds of BDSM relationships.” Emma said. “We've been falling further and further into D/s since we started playing together but..." she hesitated, "I don't want it to go any deeper than what we have now." She looked up at Regina to see her response. 

"Well Miss Swan..." Regina jokingly addressed her the way she did in scene to lighten the mood. "I can't claim I've never fantasised about complete ownership and control. But the truth is I don't want that either. I don't think it would be suitable for us and I don't think we'd enjoy it." 

"So you're not disappointed?" Emma asked. 

Regina shook her head. "Of course not." she reassured, feeling relief wash over her that the issue wasn't anything more serious. "I thought we could go half on expenses but keep separate bank accounts. I still have some money left over from what the curse gave me. That will pay for the therapist and cover my half until I figure out what I want to do in terms of employment." 

"Well that works for me." Emma said. "But my bail bondsperson job needs to be my own. You don't get to control that." 

"Okay. But I'd like you to stay safe and share what cases you're working on." Regina requested. 

"And I'd like us to co-parent Henry better in the future too." Regina continued. "I know I must stop putting so much pressure on him to embody my idea of the perfect child, but I need you to stop undermining decisions on things like healthy eating by taking him out for fries behind my back." 

Emma looked slightly guilty. "Deal." 

Regina was glad to see Emma looked a lot happier already. 

"You know, your father asked me if I had any intention of marrying you." Regina confessed. 

Emma stood up. "What did you say?" she asked. 

"The truth. That after Leopold I promised myself I'd never marry again."

"And what did David say to that?"

"That not all promises have to be kept. That vowing to spend the rest of my life with a princess would lead to a lot more happiness than marrying a king." 

Her lover’s eyes widened and she moved closer. Regina could see Emma's breathing speed up. She bit her lip in order to suppress a smile, needing confirmation about one more thing. "Am I right in thinking it's too soon after Walsh and Neal..?" Regina asked. 

Emma nodded, looking desperate to hear what she had to say next. 

Regina pushed her back against the bars of the cell, and slid on the cuff that stopped Emma from doing magic or removing it herself. 

"Emma Swan." Regina said, letting her smile finally shine through. "Knocking on my door that summer evening was the best decision you ever made." They were both laughing and smiling now, their hands entwined. 

"And I love you." Regina said. "I absolutely completely love you. So much in fact that I suspect I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She pushed Emma's hands up by her head and used magic to wrap the cell bars round her wrists in order to hold her in place. She began unbuttoning Emma's plaid shirt as she spoke. "For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health." she said, remembering the vows as best as she could. 

"Now, who do you belong to?" Regina asked, echoing the words she'd spoken in the forest on Emma's birthday. 

"I'm yours Your Majesty."

She held up the chain. "If you want this removing in the future, both of us will have to come back to Storybrooke. Do you still want me to put this back on?"

Emma nodded. "Yes please Your Majesty."

"And why should I..." Regina teased. She hadn't anticipated such a meaningful, mind blowing answer. 

"I cared for Walsh, and I never thought I could love anyone else the way I loved Neal." Emma said, tears forming. "But I was wrong. It's you. It's always been you." she said, making eye contact with Regina. "It just took me a while to realise and let you in."

Regina felt herself tearing up too. She raised a hand to cradle Emma's face and brushed her cheek with her thumb. 

"So much of our lives has either been manipulated or decided for us." Emma continued. "But our love is our own. No one can ever change that."

Regina rested her forehead against Emma's before kissing her deeply.

"Well you know what to do." Regina prompted after, and Emma had never seemed more beautiful to her than she did in that moment when she begged her to lock the chain back on.

Regina slid it round her waist and used magic to secure it. She pressed herself against Emma and kissed her again, this time as if her life depended on it. She freed Emma's hands from the bars, lips still touching, and in response Emma placed her hands around Regina and pushed her back so she was sitting on the desk. Regina wrapped her legs round Emma, moaning in pleasure. 

"Why didn't you tell me that was the reason you could rip my heart out." Emma asked. 

"I couldn't let myself believe it until I was convinced there couldn't be any other explanation." 

"Don't doubt us again." Emma said.

"I won't." Regina replied.

"I've got a chain and a ring. What are you gonna wear?" Emma demanded. 

"We'll go jewellery shopping in New York." Regina said. Not realising Emma had already taken off the silver band. She took Regina's right hand and slid it on to her ring finger. "'Til death to do us part." Emma promised. "But if something does separate us in the meantime, then I will always find you." 

Regina grimaced and shoved Emma for quoting the Charmings' at her. They embraced again until she felt something on her hip and looked down to find Emma pulling her hand out from under her top holding a Sharpie. 

"What have you just done?!" Regina demanded. 

"Written my initials on you!" Emma laughed before disappearing in a poof of white smoke. 

Regina smiled and rolled her eyes. She grabbed the cuff off the floor then pulled out the shoe horn she'd used on Emma last year out of the desk drawer. She would make certain it got used soon in retaliation. She used magic to return home, restarting the CCTV as she left the building, and quickly stashed the shoehorn in her bag before anyone spotted what she was doing.

David handed her a champagne glass and pulled a bottle out of the small bag he'd brought. "Seeing as Emma is the designated driver, here is some Champagne for Her Majesty!" he announced. "I still owed you the drink I promised." he explained whilst pouring her a glass.

"Thank you." Regina said, smiling and taking the glass from him.

"Waaiiiiit don't go!" Mary Margaret yelled from across the street. She was dashing towards them as fast as she could manage whilst pushing Neal in a stroller. The ferocity of her hug nearly knocked Emma over. Tears welled up in Regina's eyes at the sight of her step-daughter finally putting her dissatisfaction to one side to support her child. She went to stand and put an arm round Henry. 

"I cleared my schedule for the Saturday and Sunday in two weeks’ time, ready for when you visit." Mary Margaret said. "And I've booked flights for us to come and visit you in New York next month." 

Emma closed her eyes and held her tight. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means." 

David joined the hug and put a hand on the back of Emma's head. "We love you Emma. We're gonna miss you so much." 

"Mom, dad, I love you too." 

Regina went over to the stroller and kissed Neal one last time, and then suddenly there was nothing else for them to do except lock up the house and leave. 

Henry hugged his grandparents goodbye, and Regina put the bottle of champagne David had given her into the car. The Swan-Mills family climbed in and drove off with the windows down, shouting and waving goodbye. Once they were over the town lines Regina took a sip of Champagne out of the glass she was still holding, happy to leave in style. 

"So Regina, tell me about Henry as a kid." Emma said. “I'm sure you have plenty of embarrassing stories." They both grinned at each other then looked at Henry through the rear view mirror. "We've got at least 5 hours. I wanna hear them all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you for reading and sticking with it until the end! I hope you've enjoyed it. Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback and support over the past few months. It's really meant a lot to me. 
> 
> If you want to connect elsewhere you can find me at @hannahbeeblogs on Twitter. Feel free to DM me there for my FetLife handle if you’re that way inclined.
> 
> If there's anything you want to request let me know. This series has a lot of potential for standalone stories to fill in the gaps or even just slip another kinky scene into.


End file.
